What The Future Holds
by Fapmaster
Summary: Years on from their adventure in Sinnoh, Ash and his friends meet again in a new city named Esoteria. They've all changed but have some changed more than others? And are things as happy as they seem or are there larger forces at work?
1. CHI Prologue

Released before but I rewrote the parts I hate. Which was alot. So re-enjoy!

Anyway, this story is inspired by many other Fanfiction I've been reading when I'm bored. Some were written amazingly, others had good plots but they were poorly expressed so I decided to try and write my own serious Fanfic' with normal characters and maybe even an OC or two. Maybe a small lemon eventually but I really cannot be asked to write a lemon in my current state so my other story will be on hold for now.

Anyway here's a basic outline for this story... Ash, Dawn and Brock's journey has come to an end and they go their separate ways. With Dawn and Brock following their own path Ash decides to fulfil his destiny in becoming an aura guardian. Will he be the same Ash everyone came to know and love? Or will the power have changed his personality for the worse?

That's as much as I know of at the moment. Enjoy! Oh and one thing before I start. I use names and such from a Machinima called Deus Ex Machina by Digitalph33r (JonCJG) I just like some of the names, cut me some slack.

OH. And I realised I didn't do ages or anything for what they are in the present, since it'll skip to the future pretty soon.

Ash - 16, 6ft tall and everything else is the same.

Dawn - 15, 5.5ft tall and everything else is the same

Brock - 22, 6.5ft tall and everything else is the same.

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own Pokémon. It owns me.

**Chapter one: Prologue**

As the sun set on another beautiful day in Sinnoh the three friends Ash, Brock and Dawn were walking a path towards the next city on their journey.

"Broooocckkk, we've been walking for hours! When are we going to get to the next city?" An exhausted Ash groaned.

"Pip-luuuup..." said an outstretched Piplup on Dawns head.

Brock stared down at his map, and brought it closer to his face. "Hmmmm... Well without having any of my equipment thanks to SOMEONE picking up the wrong bag at the last Pokémon centre I can't really tell." He pushed his face closer to Ash's in annoyance.

"I said sorry Brock! Man give a guy a break..." Ash looked at Pikachu on his shoulder then down the road they were heading and his face lit up, "Hey guys check it out! Esoteria!"

The three friends ran up the path and got a better look at the metropolis. "Wow it looks so... Futuristic!" Dawn said as the three began to slow down.

"Yeah tell me about it, it's like no city we've been to before, looks kind of clustered" Brock mumbled.

"Pika!" Added Pikachu.

"Looks kind of like LaRousse city, you know the one where we met Deoxys!" Dawn looked quizzically at Ash. "Deoxys? LaRousse? What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh right Dawn wasn't with us at that time Ash." He looked back at Dawn "A few years back Me, Ash and two of our old travelling partners went to LaRousse city to enter Ash into a battle tower competition. But instead we ended up in the middle of a legendary Pokémon battle." Dawn was amazed all this had happened and they had never told her about it.

"You mean you guys have seen more legendary Pokémon other than the ones we've seen?"

"You know come to think of it we've met alot of amazing Pokémon haven't we Ash?" Brock turned to look at his friend but was met with empty space. He had continued running after they had slowed down.

"ASH! SLOW DOWN!" Brock shouted.

Way out in front the trainer turned with a confused look on his face "How'd you guy end up way back there come on or the sun will set before you even reach the city!" Him and Pikachu both smiled at each other and started running again.

Dawn and Brock turned, looked at each other and sighed. They started towards Ash.

Esoteria was a very modern city with many tall buildings, highways, shopping malls and perhaps the most daunting of all buildings the mayor's complex. 600ft in height it's a kick in the crotch for whoever sees it. The current mayor, Mayor Mathews was at best a kind man. He was slightly egotistical but that comes with the job. He's kept the city clean and the education, healthcare and its economy were doing great. It seemed like the perfect city. However out of the public eye things can be completely different.

Ash, Dawn and Brock were all looking in awe of the massive buildings, muttering the occasional "Wow..." or "Whoa..." Pretty much anything expressing surprise and amazement.

"Okay so let's find out where the Pokémon centre is in this place..." Said Brock as he looked around hand above his eyes. Or slits whatever you call them.

"Hey guys I see a map!" Dawn pointed to an information board with a large map of the city on it. They made their way towards the board and all shared blank looks trying to find the emblem for the centre.

"Ah-hah! Here!" Ash pointed at a red Pokéball near to an arrow stating 'You are here."

Brock and Dawn both followed Ash's finger and began tracing their route with their fingers. "So let's head west guys" Brock told his two friends.

The three friends started down the road watching the citizens of Esoteria go about their business as the day slowly came to an end. Ash yawned loudly, "Guys when we get to the centre I have some things I want to talk about."

Dawn and Brock both shared looks of confusion as the black haired teen turned forward continued walking "Sure Ash, whatever you want" Brock quietly replied.

"Welcome to Esoteria Pokémon centre! How can I help you?" Said Nurse Joy behind her desk with two chansey standing by her side.

"My dear I'm afraid what is hurting me can't be healed by your medicine, only your unlimited beau-"Brock winced in pain as Croagunk's glowing purple hand deep into his back then dragging him away.

Ash and Dawn laughed with each other "I guess some things won't ever change" Dawn said. "Nurse Joy could you take our Pokémon, and can we get two rooms for the night please?" Ash asked the pink haired nurse.

"Well of course!" She grabbed two trays from underneath her desk and both Ash and Dawn placed their five Pokéballs into the spaces. She handed the pair each a key and picked up the now Pokémon filled trays. "Have a great night!" They both smiled and followed after Croagunk into the guest wing of the building.

Walking down a hallway there was a comfortable silence between the two trainers.

"Hey... Dawn?" Dawn turned towards Ash with a small smile on her face and her hands behind her back. "Yeah Ash?"

"Hypothetically, say if you had never met me and Brock, where do you think you'd be right now?" Dawn looked at Ash quizzically. Partly because of the strange question Ash was asking and partly because Ash knew what hypothetical meant.

"Well I suppose I wouldn't have come as far as I have if I hadn't met you guys. I might not have even been able to get to the grand festival let alone get to the final round"

Ash nodded slowly still keeping a steady pace down the dimly lit hallway. "So what if I stopped travelling with you..?" Dawn stopped and her smile faded. "Hypothetically of course!" Ash panicked and rubbed the back of his head, grin on his face.

"_He doesn't want to travel with me anymore?" _Dawn thought to herself.

Ash stopped rubbing his head and felt a stab of guilt in his chest. "Dawn, I'm sorry for mentioning it. I won't talk about it anymore." He turned forward to start walking down the hallway but stopped in his tracks when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"If you don't want to travel with me anymore, then you don't have to..." Dawn said almost whispering.

Her right hand was latched onto Ash's wrist and her left arm held at her side, she was facing down with her face hidden from Ash.

He turned to look at his blue haired friend._ "This isn't like Dawn... She's looks kind of... Cute?"_

"Dawn I..." Ash couldn't think of anything appropriate to say. He'd never had to deal with a situation like this before, mostly because of his normally dense personality.

Ash took a breath and put his hands on Dawn's shoulders "I do want to continue travelling with you Dawn; you're probably one of my favourite travelling partners yet. But I feel like I'm meant for something bigger. And Dawn, I promise we will meet again one day, in this city I swear it."

Dawn looked into Ash's eyes as he still held onto her a look of complete seriousness on his face. "Okay Ash, but only because you promised." She smiled again but this time it was a sincere smile. Dawn walked closer to Ash and wrapped her arms around his body, pulling him into a close hug and resting her head below his.

Ash was surprised but not in a bad way. He wrapped his arms around her as well and they stayed like that for a while before they were interrupted.

"Pika, pika!" Both Ash and Dawn turned to see the small yellow mouse running towards Ash who smiled and let him jump onto his shoulder. "Wondered where you went buddy, where's Piplup?" Pikachu pointed down the hall, and they both assumed he was asleep in Dawn's room so they continued walking.

As they came to their assigned rooms they both said goodnight and walked in. Ash entered seeing Brock lay frozen in the position he was in when harassing Nurse Joy, twitching. He laughed to himself, took his vest, jacket and trousers off and clambered into the bed across from Brocks. He would tell Brock tomorrow morning.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hallway Dawn had closed her door and instantly stood right in front of it, blocking it. She wore a huge smile on her face.

"_I held Ash for what seemed like hours" _She squealed in happiness before running and jumping onto her bed where her sleeping Piplup was awoken with the crushing weight of his trainer.

Piplup wriggled out from under Dawn and gasped for air. "Oops sorry Piplup go back to sleep, But I gotta say I just had an awesome night." She yawned and looked at her Pokétch.

"Hmm midnight.." The blunette dropped her hands to her sides and began thinking of what she'd do if Ash left. After 5 minutes of unsuccessful thought her eyes slowly closed and fell asleep next to Piplup who was leaning on her stomach.

-(Morning at the docks) -

"So Brock that's what I've decided." The spiky haired teen told his oldest friend.

"Well are you definitely sure? How long have you wanted to do this?" Ash muttered some numbers and counted his fingers before finally saying "About a month. But I'd only seriously considered it about a week ago." Brock nodded solemnly.

"And we said that we'll all meet again someday, in this city." Dawn added.

Ash turned and smiled at Dawn who smiled back at him.

**CLICK~ "THE BOAT TO KANTO WILL BE LEAVING IN 3 MINUTES, ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE START BOARDING NOW." ~CLICK**

Brock turned to Ash and broke the silence "Well we better be getting on that boat now Ash; goodbye Dawn it's been great travelling with you and good luck in whatever you do in your future. I know you'll be a top coordinator." Dawn also said her goodbyes to Brock before turning to Ash.

Ash then spoke up. "Uh, Brock I'll meet you on the boat... I won't be long" Brock shrugged and turned saying one final goodbye to Dawn.

"So..." "So..." Said both trainers, not knowing what to say.

"We already said our goodbyes last night so let's just not say anything." Dawn silently agreed as Ash turned around to walk away. He took at least three steps before turning his head and seeing Dawn still stood there looking as if she was about to burst out into tears. "How do I know that you actually meant what you said when you told me we'd meet again?" Ash didn't know what to say.

He looked at the boat he was supposed to be on then back at Dawn. Ash walked towards the blunette and stood directly in front of her. Ash pulled off his hat and put it on Dawn's head.

"I'll be back for that one day, promise." He hugged her once more before turning towards the boat that would take him home. She looked up at the hat on her head and smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. _"I'm gonna miss you Ash, until next time" _She wiped the tear off her face and walked toward the bus station across the road from the docks.

"_Man I bet I looked so cool!"_Ash proudly thought to himself.

**~CLICK "THE BOAT TO KANTO IS NOW LEAVING, THE NEXT BOAT WILL BE LEAVING IN ONE HOUR" ~CLICK**

"Oh yeah I bet she's all like- Wait..." Ash started sprinting toward the boat that was pulling out of the port as Brock frantically waved his arms from the Railings on the side of the ship. "Come on, run faster Ash! I'll catch you!"

Ash sped up and leapt off of the dock towards the boat with Brock leaning over the side. Brock stretched his arm out as far as he could and caught Ash's hand just as he was about to fall. He pulled Ash up and over the bars and they both collapsed panting on the wooden flooring.

"Thanks Brock you really saved my ass there" Said Ash rubbing the back of his head. "Well next time don't take so long saying goodbye and i won't have to save your ass." Brock replied while lying on his back breathing heavily. "Did you drop your hat or something when you ran here?" Ash laughed. "Don't worry about it Brock" He grinned and lay flat on the floor also breathing hard.

An hour had passed now and the two friends were standing near the bow of the boat watching and listening to the wave's crash against the boat and the cry of the wingull and various other Sea Pokémon. Brock turned to his black haired friend "So Ash what do you think you'll do when you get home?"

Ash didn't turn but replied "Well I don't know exactly but after all the adventures I've been on I've learned to expect the unexpected." Brock raised an eyebrow "Surprisingly that sounds pretty smart... Where's the real Ash?" They both laughed as the boat brought them closer and closer to the region where their journey began.

Little did Ash know he was getting closer and closer to his most dangerous adventure yet.

**To be continued...**

Ugh, I am so disappointed in myself. I'm going the complete wrong way with this story and I know for a fact that my writing style is seriously fucked. Maybe I'm only good when I'm writing lemons but who knows.

ANYWAY, It took me a long time to write this, three hours to be exact so you know how this goes -

I ask for reviews, constructive criticism please (None of this -"tht wus fking shit" Seriously, I've read that on someone's reviews.)

Apologise for this chapter

Promise it will get better in the coming chapters

Keep reading

Get naked... Wait what?

-Fapmaster


	2. CHII ProPrologue

I've been writing notes on this story while in most of my classes to try and speed up my writing. (Fuck Pythagoras, right?) But I've roughly planned the first few chapters and an idea on the entire plot; so you've as much of an idea where this is going as I do.

And before I start this is sort of a continuation of the prologue since it's still in the past and I only realised this the other day, so I guess... Sorry?

Oh and to the people who reviewed. Thanks. That's all I have to say but it means alot when you get praise for something you worked hard on.

Oh and i never said the ages of the three so here they are :-

Brock - 19

Ash - 16

Dawn - 15

She isn't in this chapter but I figured I'd do the three main characters. And I know Brock is older than that but for the sake of the story. Deal with it.

**DISCLAMIER**

I don't own Pokémon. At least not until scientists pull their finger out and create REAL Pokémon.

**Chapter two: Pro-prologue.**

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Shouted the black haired teen.

In almost perfect sync the yellow mouse jumped into the air and released a stream of yellow electricity in the direction of an angry looking Crawdaunt.

A short, red haired trainer stood a short distance from his Pokémon "Quick use crab hammer and deflect it"

"CRAWWW!" The red crab's claw started to glow white as it struck the thunderbolt creating a massive explosion.

"CRAWDAUNT!" The crab Pokémon was pushed back a few feet but managed to retain its balance, shaking off the damage it took.

Ash growled under his breath. _"Damnit. This Crawdaunt won't go down." _

Both Pokémon locked eyes as they stood at opposing sides of the battlefield on the lower decks of a ship that was currently on its way to Kanto.

"Use Guillotine, now Crawdaunt." The trainer said calmly as his partner lunged forward to trap Pikachu in his claws. "Pikachu, use agility and then use volt tackle!"

Both Pokémon were on a head on collision until at the last second Pikachu disappeared before Crawdaunt's very eyes. The water Pokémon stood in place watching the mouse appear and disappear every couple of seconds.

"NOW PIKACHU!" The electric rodent stopped his vanishing act and lunged from behind at the crab, generating an aura of yellow power as it closed the distance between them both.

"DAAAUUUNNT" The volt tackle made direct contact to the star on Crawdaunt's forehead causing it to fall onto its back. "Crawdaunt is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" Shouted the referee while raising a flag in Ash's direction.

The yellow mouse sighed and sat on the ground while his trainer ran over to him "All right nice job buddy!" Said Ash as he picked Pikachu up and placed him on his shoulder. Meanwhile the opposing trainer recalled his Crawdaunt, slid his hands in his pockets and turned around to leave the battlefield.

When Ash looked to thank his opponent for the battle he saw that he was about to leave and followed closely after him. "Hey! Wait up!" The trainer stopped and turned to acknowledge Ash. "What do you want" Said the trainer coldly.

"I just wanted to thank you for the great battle. Your Crawdaunt is re-"

The trainer winced and raised his hand to Ash's face. "I'm not interested in whatever you're spewing, so back off."

Ash clenched his fists and made his stance more aggressive.

"Look guy, i may have just beaten you in a battle but you don't have to be a jerk about it! What's your name anyway?"

The blue haired trainer shot Ash a death glare. "My name is Rayne. Not so pleased to make your acquaintance 'Ash'"

The black haired teen shot back a glare of equal deathness. (Not to be taken seriously guys.)

"So Ash, I guess I'll see you around. Although not too soon hopefully." With that Rayne walked out of the doors and headed up the stairs, not once looking back at Ash who was still muttering insults under his breath.

"Pika?" Said the yellow mouse, about ready to shock his master to wake him from his trance.

"Huh..? Oh sorry buddy. Kind of spaced out there." Ash rubbed the back of his head and flashed a grin to his friend before placing both hands behind his head and walking out of the battlefield.

"Whoa, it's almost sun down!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu walked up to the stairs to the top deck.

The sea air blew gently as the two inseparable friends made their way to the railings.

"Hey Pikachu." The Pokémon leaped off of Ash's shoulder and onto the railings, "Chuu?"

"I got a really weird feeling about that Rayne guy we just battled. Like I've met him before... Do you recognise him?"

The electrically charged rodent put a finger to his chin and tapped for a few seconds before letting out a "Chuuu.." and shaking its head slowly.

Ash looked back out to the ocean, at the waves slowly going up and down.. up and down.. up and d-

"Oh man, I think I'm gonna be sick." Ash suddenly felt woozy and he lost the feeling in his legs.

"Pikaaa?" The mouse jumped off the railing and landed next to his master who now had fallen to the floor and was sat, grasping his stomach.

"Go get Brock Pikachu; I'll be fine for now." He nodded and smiled to his friend and the last thing he saw was his little yellow friend bouncing away and a searing pain that felt like a massive electrical shock.

Ash awoke the next day, mid afternoon and in his cabin.

"Pika Pika!" He looked to his right and caught a glimpse of yellow and before he realised it he had Pikachu on his lap hugging his master.

"Hey buddy.." He felt like he had just been hit by a truck but kept the pain hidden for his friends sake. "Where's Brock at?"

Pikachu pointed at the door and started mimicking Brock and Ash could only assume he was out harassing girls somewhere.

He looked on his dresser and saw a note underneath the lamp.

As he reached to grab the note, Ash felt a sharp pain in his head and the lamp flickered on and off.

"Well that was weird..." Said Ash, rubbing his temples.

He grabbed the note quickly to avoid any more pain and opened it up.

"_Ash,_

_There's food in the fridge and some painkillers in my backpack. I found some very beautiful girls when I went out to buy you medicine and overheard they went to the bar so I'm gonna try my luck with them._

_- Brock._

_P.S - DO NOT open the bathroom for the love of god."_

He placed the note back down on the dresser and slowly got out of bed while Pikachu continued to try and convince him to stay in bed.

"Relax Pikachu, I feel fine!" He smiled at his partner and started towards the minifridge but he suddenly felt another sharp pain in his head and he leant back against the wall bashing his temples to stop the pain.

"AHHHHHHHH" He screamed and from where Pikachu was standing he swore he saw his masters eyes flash yellow before turning back to the normal brown.

"Ow, ow, ow ow. That FREAKING hurt." He turned and punched the wall until the pain subsided,

"What the hell is going on with me?" Pikachu was looking at his trainer and to Ash it seemed like he was literally about to cry.

He walked to the minifridge using the wall as support until opening it and pulling out a bag of gummy sweets and a soda.

"Come over here buddy, sit next to me" He slid to the floor by the minifridge with the door still open and waited for his friend to sit next to him and to look up to him.

"You know i never give up don't you? I'll be fine Pikachu trust me" He stroked his partner on the head before opening and handing him the gummy sweets.

"Enjoy those; I need the bathroom so badly!" He lay the can on the floor, stood up, crossed his legs and waddled to the bathroom slowly.

Pikachu watched and ate as his trainer very slowly made it to the bathroom, all the while thinking _"Being asleep for an entire day really does a number on a human bladder i suppose"_

Ash reached the bathroom door, grabbed the handle and pushed inwards only to be greeted by an extremely rude purple blur.

"CROA, CROA, CROA, CROA, CROA, CROA, CROA, CROA, CROA..."

Croagunk roared out of the bathroom and straight out the door in seconds leaving Ash trampled and twitching on the floor while Pikachu laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach.

"Yeah laugh it up buddy. But why was Croagunk locked in the bathroom?"

Both Ash and Pikachu winced when they heard a loud groan that echoed throughout the entire boat. They looked at each other and laughed when they realised Brock had locked Croagunk in the bathroom to keep him away while he worked his "magic" on the ladies.

"Just for laughing at me, I'm blaming it on you!" And with that Ash shot into the bathroom locking the door behind him while Pikachu frantically bashed on it; seemingly pleading his trainer's forgiveness.

"Not a chance Pikachu! When Brock can move again and gets here you are so dead!"

**~CLICK "THE BOAT IS NOW DOCKING AT VERMILLION CITY, WE WILL BE LEAVING AGAIN IN ONE HOUR FOR OUR VOYAGE BACK TO THE SINNOH REGION" ~CLICK.**

The orange sky reflected off of the water and onto the faces of many trainers taking their first step into the Kanto region but among them stood two teenagers who called this their home.

"Well Brock looks like we're back. It's been a while" Both Ash and Brock turned to each other and smiled.

"Ash should we call your mom to let her know we're back? Or do you want to just go straight away?" Ash pondered and replied "No let's phone her, I'm not feeling well enough to start the walk back yet."

The two friends along with Pikachu following closely beside walked into the cities Pokémon centre.

"Hello how can i help you today?" Said a nurse joy holding a clipboard with two Chansey's following behind her.

"We just need to use the phone but I-"

"Oh Nurse Joy! Never have I needed more help from anyone than i do n- AGGGHH" A purple fist was jammed right into Brocks lower back.

Ash shook his head and walked over to the video phones, entering in a 9 digit number and putting the phone to his ear.

The word 'connected' flashed on the screen and a woman wearing a pink shirt complimented by her brown hair, she looked like she could be in her 20's but was most likely in her early to mid 30's appeared on the screen.

"Oh hey honey! How are you?" The spiky haired trainer's eyes seemed to light up when he saw his mom's face. "I'm feeling a little sick but other than that I'm fine. How about you?"

"We're fine here. Professor Oak came round earlier this morning and let me know that all your Pokémon are looking forward to you returning! Mainly Bayleef. But everyone else is just as excited!" She wore a warm smile towards her son, waiting for his reply.

"Well me and Brock will be in Pallet soon, we'll probably be taking a bus there since I've been getting these weird headaches. Not sure what they are but they seemed to have stopped for now."

Delia's face changed from her always lovely smile to a look of worry for her son.

"Well don't strain yourself. We'll see you tomorrow. Oh and before i forget Gary may be coming to Professor Oak's tomorrow to see you as well!"

"Alright Mom bye." He waved good bye and his mother waved back also before ending the call.

"_Hmm. So Gary's coming tomorrow" _Ash was about to follow outside to where Croagunk and Pikachu had taken Brock when he felt another sharp pain in the back of his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash fell to his knees throwing his arms over his head and shaking violently.

People started to gather around to try and help but no one wanted to get near the screaming teenager. "AHHHHHH-" He lifted his head out of his arms and looked straight up while the lights started to flicker.

"Pika?" Pikachu ran in through the Centre doors and looked around for his friend but saw only a crowd gathered around the phones.

He made his way through the legs of the many people and Pokémon crowding round and found what he was looking for kneeling on the floor shouting to the sky.

He looked to his right as much as he could and noticed his partner. "PIKACHU!" Pikachu ran over to his partner and started pushing him trying to calm him down but no luck.

After a few seconds of trying to get his attention he decided to try the only thing that would come to mind. Thunderbolt.

"Pikaaa... CHUUUUU!" He let out a huge blast of electrical energy at Ash but it seemed to of done nothing. He tried again and again but each time it looked like it simply dispersed while hitting him. Ash looked back at Pikachu and again Pikachu noticed Ash's eyes were glowing yellow again, like back on the boat.

All the while people weren't sure what to do. Nurse Joy had tried to get to Ash but the crowd kept pushing her back. "Please let me through! I'm a nurse!"

As she finished her sentence the entire Pokémon centres lights seemed to explode one by one, accompanied by screams of terror from the patrons of the centre as they ran out of the front door shielding their eyes from shards of glass.

Everything around them seemed to mean nothing to both Ash and Pikachu as they switched off to anything besides each other.

"AHHHHH-"He held in his screams of pain as he shut his mouth and tried to keep Pikachu from getting even more worked up. The yellow mouse looked up to Ash with teary eyes as he jumped into his masters chest and Ash was forced to put his arms around him as Pikachu clutched at him as hard as he could.

"_The pain's... Subsiding...?"_ Ash opened his eyes and took deep breaths as he looked down at Pikachu who was now looking both sad and confused at his master.

Ash's eyes were a dark yellow colour and he seemed to be surrounded by an aura of the same colour. "What is it?" He lifted his hand to see if something was wrong with his face and noticed the aura emanating from his hand, then his arm and then his entire body.

"What the fu-""ASH?" Brock ran into the dark Pokémon centre followed by Nurse Joy and they both ran to kneel next to Ash.

"What happened?" Both Brock and Nurse Joy said this in unison and waited for Ash to answer.

"What you don't see anything different about me?" He lifted his hand again but the yellow glow was gone. "The hell?"

"Are you injured or still feeling pain anywhere?" Ash looked at Nurse Joy confused but shook his head and looked around the dark, glass covered building."Wait did I do this?" Ash looked to Brock for an answer. "Well that's what I'm wondering Ash." Replied Brock, obviously concerned for his oldest friend.

As Brock helped his friend up off the floor a large group of Chansey ran into the centre pushing carts with what looked like portable lighting and generators.

"The chansey can have the centre back up and running in no time. Just please take care of yourself." Nurse Joy saw off the two friends and the small electric Pokémon as they boarded a bus heading for Pallet.

"Wow Brock I have no idea what happened back there, but it's the most excruciating pain I've ever been in. I felt like I'd stuck my finger in 200 different plug sockets." He rubbed his forehead and led his head back on his seat.

"Well you should probably get a doctor to take a look at you Ash, they seem to be getting worse." He turned to his friend with a serious look on his face.

"We'll go to Oak when we get to Pallet but I need some rest or I might pass out from exhaustion." He punched Brock lightly on the arm and smiled but rather than receiving a smile back he got a look of pain.

"What? I only hit you a little hard!" Brock rubbed his arm "Yeah but I got a static shock from that. Watch where you're touching." Finishing with that he dove into his PokéGear figuring out how long it would take to reach their destination.

Ash frowned and saw Pikachu quietly sleeping on his lap, obviously exhausted from exherting so much energy on him earlier. He raised his hand and slowly moved it towards the metal bars holding the chair in front together. For a split second he swore he saw a spark of electricity ark into the bar.

"_Weird."_ He thought to himself before shaking his head, pulling his hat down over his face, closing his eyes and slowly drifting to sleep.

**To be continued...**

I finally updated. After a couple weeks I decided to plan out 7 chapters of this and depending on what kind of response I get for this I'll write the third. But don't count on fast updates since I'm lazy.

But it's Christmas break in a week so I'll have plenty of free time to do whatever. And to the people who did review (Although since I deleted the previous version it only counts as one) Thanks for taking the time.

And for anyone who likes the story but doesn't like the grammar or how it's written, well I completely agree. I know what I'm going for and on the most part I have decent grammar but it's hard to keep a consistency.

So anyway you know the drill :-

Beg for reviewers

Plead for acceptance

Show mercy on me

Yadda yadda yadda...


	3. CHIII So it begins

Well hey there. I re read my previous chapters and realised i made quite a few mistakes.

To name a few:-

I did the ages twice, all different so to clarify, the ages in chapter two are correct.

I made some changes to each story after I'd written them so some of the descriptions and stuff like that is a bit off.

But anyway I release these chapters based on when I think enough people have read the previous one. So It's sort of like If people don't like it then I won't keep writing it.

Man when I say it like that it seems really cut and dry but it isn't. Depending on the reviews or if I get them at all is the difference between a happy chapter or a depressing chapter.

Anyway, enoy.

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own Pokémon. But if the owners are reading this then feel free to give me the franchise. Just puttin' it out there.

**Chapter three: So it begins...**

"Oh yes perfect! Okay look to the left... Now to the right! Oh yes, you're beautiful, you're magical, you're enchanting!" Flash after flash the effeminate man threw words of encouragement to the blue haired model.

"Alright and we're done!" The blunette stood from the white chair placed in front of an even whiter backdrop, threw her hands in the air with a deep yawn and walked slowly towards the door marked "Dawn Berlitz"

"Dawn honey!" She stopped without turning at first and couldn't help but let loose a quiet sigh. "The pictures were amazing as always! You really have to come to the opening of that new nightclub downtown tonight! All the hottest people are going to be there!" Dawn put on smile and turned to face the photographer.

"Well as much as I'd love to Harley I'm afraid I'm busy tonight, sorry!" She almost winced as she continued acting friendly toward the purple haired idiot.

"Oh well that's a shame Dawn everyone wants to see you!" He pouted as he turned and walked back towards his camera. "One day Dawn we're gonna get you out of your apartment for a night on the town!" Shouted Harley as he walked away.

The blue haired model put up a middle finger and poked her tongue out at her photographer before turning and unzipping the white summer dress shaking it off of her legs and stepping into her dressing room.

"Oh man, two hours of Harley shouting 'encouragement' at me. I'm freaking beat." Dawn pulled off her vest and stood in her dressing room in nothing but her underwear and her bra before sitting down in front of her mirror slouching heavily.

She looked around her desk opening drawers lazily with no real urgency. _"Found ya.'"_ Pulling her hand out of her top drawer she held her phone. It was jet black with the exception of a white piplup marked on the back.

She flipped it open and read the message on the screen '48 new messages - 26 missed calls' Dawn rolled her eyes and scrolled down the list of all the messages she'd received. Knowing beforehand what they all would say.

_Kenny - Received 15-07-2010 - 20:40_

_Hey Dede! I was wondering if you'd wanna go get a drink or something after you're done with work. If you want you can come round to mine, I got a bottle of wine and I've got some Thai menus so we could order out or you could get whatever you want, my treat!_

_-Kenny_

Yeesh. Dawn dropped her phone on her stomach and rubbed her eyes breathing out heavily whilst doing so.

"_Man, Kenny when are you going to give up." _She dropped her arms over the sides of her chair and looked up o the clock above her mirror.

21:29PM

"I should be heading home now I guess, before it gets too late." Her weekly routine was basically the same day in, day out. Train with her Pokémon in the morning, exercise in the afternoon, work in the evening and home at night.

She stood up and walked toward her yellow rucksack lying by the door, unclipping and taking off her bra and panties in the process, leaving her completely nude in her dressing room. She bent down and unzipped her bag, pulling out new clothes for her to wear home.

"She left her bag and stumbled back to her dressing table pushing her chair out of the way and standing in front of her mirror, ready to get dressed.

"Hmm... I should probably start doing situps again; my stomach looks like it's getting kind of flabby." Said Dawn whilst holding her stomach and tensing making it seem more toned than it already was.

In reality her body was perfect, she had long slender legs, a thin waist and perfect hips. Her upper body was just as good if not better. Her stomach was toned, not to the extent of a six pack but showed she took great care of her body. Her breasts were a perky C cup, but by the way she's still growing they would grow to a D by the end of the year.

Her face and hair had not changed as much over the past 10 years but she had let her hair grow and wore only one hair clip to keep her fringe out of her eyes. She still had the same looks but she seemed to of grown into beauty naturally without the need of make up or surgery of any kind. In fact she hadn't ever even thought of doing anything like that, she was still the kind, caring and innocent Dawn she was all those years ago but chose to relay a tsundere personality to most people for reasons even she didn't know.

"You guys need to stop growing or I'll have even more issues with perverts than I already do." She cupped her breasts and looked in the mirror; a faint smile on her face.

After getting dressed in her normal attire she locked her dressing room door and pressed the elevator button, hoping Harley wouldn't show up and get in the elevator with her, which would annoy her to no extent.

Luckily Harley seemed to be too caught up with his pictures to annoy her before she went home and Dawn was able to enjoy the soft elevator music before the familiar 'Ding!' and warm smile of the receptionist of the building looking in Dawn's direction.

She walked out of the elevator and shot a smile back before returning back to her cold composure and exiting the revolving doors into the cold night air.

"_Damn, it's freezing. Should have brought a coat and not a jacket." _

She had one arm holding her rucksack over her shoulder and the other was in her right pocket, fiddling with her apartment key.

It wasn't until about five minutes of her journey Dawn heard what she was afraid she was going to hear if she walked home. "Hey man, check that chick out..."

Dawn's eyes shot open and she turned, seeing a group of men stand from where they were previously sitting on a bus stop, making their way towards Dawn.

She turned back and continued

"We gotta get some of that..."

The voices echoed through the night causing Dawn to tighten her grip on her bag, to the point it actually hurt her hand.

Dawn could hear the footsteps getting closer and the voices getting louder the further she walked. _"Shit, I need to find some people or something before..." _She looked around trying to find someone or something that would help but nothing. She quickened her pace further, not once looking back.

The blunette continued speed walking down the street, desperately trying to escape the taunting voices that pursued her.

Only seeing an empty stretch of street ahead she turned to her right and walked down into an alleyway, seeking somewhere to hide from the men that followed.

"_Oh come on, I find the one alleyway not backed up with dumpsters or old cars!" _She started running and looking around frantically for an alcove or an unlocked door or somewhere she could get away from her pursuers.

"Where you goin' honey!"Dawn froze in her place, seemingly unable to move. Looking back she saw the shadows of four men projected onto the wall. Her heart started to beat faster and faster until she broke out into a sprint down the seemingly endless alleyway, not bothering to look for a hiding place anymore.

As she picked up speed she heard the echoing footsteps of the people behind her pick up speed also.

Dawn pulled the other strap of the bag over her shoulder, freeing both of her hands to help her run and if needs be to defend herself.

Turning yet another corner Dawn hoped she would find someone that could help her but each time her hope was dashed when she was met with only darkness, coating the alleyways that seemed to go on forever.

"Stop running baby, have fun with us!"

Still running Dawn tried to think of something to help her out of this mess; she left all her Pokémon at home since she didn't really like having Piplup follow her around everywhere anymore. It wasn't that she hated it or anything but he seemed to be more of an inconvenience than help lately. But right now she was regretting her decision more than anything.

Snapping out of her thoughts Dawn turned to look behind her to see if she was still being chased. Her question was answered when the footsteps of her pursuers increased in volume to the point that Dawn could've sworn they were right next to her.

She tried to scream out for help but a lump appeared in her throat and she was unable to speak. Panicking, she turned another corner but stopped abruptly when she was met with a chain link fence blocking her means of escape.

She could see a road on the other side with street lamps, and even some cars driving by but from where she was they seemed miles away.

She looked around to find something she could climb but seeing nothing she simply tried to climb it herself. Placing her hand and hooking her fingers between the links she pulled herself up, letting out a gasp as the cold just made the strain of pulling herself up even worse.

Catching her breath she tried again to desperately clamber her way up and over the fence to what she called safety. But as she interlinked her fingers she felt a hand on her shoulder pull her down to the ground.

She fell on her ass, afraid to look up in fear of what she'd see but couldn't help but tilt her head slightly upwards to get a glimpse of who had hurt her.

He was a man about six foot, large build and short, greasy blonde hair. He was wearing a white tank top that was obviously too small for him and an unzipped black jacket that emphasises what muscle he had.

"Well little lady, didn't you hear us? WE SAID STOP!" He threw a punch and was millimetres away from Dawns face but then the man stopped; a disturbed look on his face.

His friends shot looks of confusion to the blonde man. "Somethin' wrong man?"

He turned and looked around the alley trying to find the source of his discomfort but excluding them it was completely empty.

"Nah, just a chill I guess" He turned back toward Dawn, still cringing in fear on the floor quietly crying to herself.

"Get away from me!" Dawn spoke up and the blonde man smiled to himself. "Oh, but you don't mean that really do you? Move your hands now so we can see that pretty little face of yours." He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet.

"Leave me alone!" Dawn shook off the man's grip and backed into the fence, trying to get as far away from his as possible, but he simply walked even closer to her grabbed her shoulder and yanked her bag and jacket off in seconds.

He threw the clothing on the floor and then tried his luck at removing her shirt. He grabbed the bottom of it and started pulling it up but Dawn did her best at pushing back against him.

"Stop it you stupid bitch!" He pulled his leg back and aimed for a swift kick to her stomach, hoping to incapacitate her long enough to do what he wanted to do.

As he pulled back he noticed something in the corner of his eye on the other side of the fence. A flickering blue light?

"Hey what the fuck?" He let go of Dawn and stared at the glowing blue light as it grew bigger by the second.

All the men behind the blonde man also shared looks of confusion as to what the blue light was. Until a voice was heard.

"_Dawn. Duck." _(A voice in their head)

Dawn was too scared right now to argue with a mysterious voice so she dropped to her knees and pulled her head into her arms whilst the others just stared at the light.

The blonde man walked forwards and held the fence, still fixed on the blue light until it sprung into life and flew full speed into his chest.

He was thrown backwards, directly in front of his friends who all shared looks of astonishment as to what just happened. Their leader had just been taken out by a glowing blue orb appearing from nowhere; the only thing they could think of is that it was the girls fault.

"What did you do bitch?" One man ran towards her ready to beat her half to death when he saw a man seemingly falling from the sky, landing between him and Dawn.

"Who the hell are you!" Answer me!" The mysterious man stood there, unmoving showing no sign of answering him.

"Fine then asshole, get the fuck out of my way!" He threw a punch into the strangers face as hard as he could and felt it connect.

But not to his face, with his hand. The stranger had caught his punch and just held it there, still unmoving no matter how much the assailant struggled.

"Let me go!" The man continued to try and remove his fist from the strangers grip but with no success.

"Poor choice of words." The stranger pulled his hand back gaining momentum and released the assailant into the direction of his friends, landing on top of their fallen leader.

The other two stared at their fallen comrades then back at the stranger.

The light in the alleyway seemed to have disappeared; the street lamps were dimmed to the point it was only a faint light and the strangers face was obscured because of it, only his eyes could be seen which were somehow glowing blue.

The pursuers looked at each other and nodded, both pulling out small pen knives from their pockets and gripping them tightly, before running full speed at the mysterious stranger.

As the first one lunged the knife forward, aiming for the strangers throat, he caught his wrist twisting it backwards and using his right hand he forced his elbow in the opposite direction it's supposed to bend creating a loud crack and an ear shattering scream.

However the second assailant was still directly behind his friend ready to push him out the way and stab the stranger in the chest.

As the first fell to the ground his partner jumped forward lunging his knife forward. The stranger dodged the first jab of the knife, dodged the second and third until finally launching an uppercut into the final mans jaw producing a huge crack and mumbled screams from him until he fell into unconsciousness on the floor.

Dawn had been covering her eyes throughout all of this; too afraid to see what was going on. All she heard were screams and bones shattering and she knew she didn't want to see what was happening.

Until finally a quiet and calm voice was heard "It's safe now."

She looked up slowly, hoping that this wasn't some kind of trick but only had to see the unconscious bodies of the four men who'd been chasing her to know that it was finally safe.

After admiring the work of this mysterious man she looked up to see her savoir but only saw a face obscured by the darkness and two blue glowing eyes, the stranger appeared to blink a few times before the glow was gone. He offered a hand to help her up and she accepted, picking her bag and jacket up in the process.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me who you are?" Dawn said, eagerly awaiting an answer from the man who'd saved her.

"You mean you don't recognise me? Oh yeah! The lights..." The stranger closed his eyes and seconds later the street lights returned to normal, resuming their job of illuminating the surrounding area and Dawn was astonished at what she saw before her.

A man with spiky black hair, a lightning bolt shaped mark on each of his cheeks and as always a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Ash!" She looked at him, astonished that he'd just taken down four men with ease when two of them had weapons.

"Yeah I planned to make a badass impression on you and act all dramatic but I messed up with the lights... Dawn?"

"Wh- What do you mean make a badass impression? You just saved me and practically killed four guys like it was nothing!" He looked over his shoulder at the unconscious men and looked back at Dawn.

"Oh yeah, well I guess I didn't count that as me making an impression" Dawn raised an eyebrow at him causing him to rub his head.

"I'll explain more some other time but it's pretty late now, shouldn't you be at home?" He looked at the night sky and again back at Dawn giving him a nod in reply.

"Mind your step" Ash joked as Dawn manoeuvred the bodies, moving with Ash as he just stepped over them with ease. She took the final step and punched Ash in the arm lightly, he just grinned back at her and she couldn't help but smile as well.

**Scene change**

"So Ash how've you been?" Dawn asked as they walked along the sidewalk toward the upper district of the city.

"I've been fine. Learned alot of things these past 10 years, some things you wouldn't believe." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow prompting him to carry on.

"Maybe another time Dawn but how about you; how've you been?" She turned away from him and sighed. "Well it's not all that interesting really. I carried on training to be a coordinator when I moved back to Twinleaf, entered and won some contests and eventually a man that my mom knew asked me if I wanted to do some commercials."

Ash smiled and waited for her to continue.

"So after doing some adverts for Pokémon food and stuff I eventually got a call from a modelling agency and now I model for clothes magazines and things like that."

"That's awesome Dawn! You're doing really well for yourself then. How are Piplup and the rest doing?"

"They're fine, but stop asking about me! Back then, how did you do that?" She was suddenly really excited and had even grabbed onto his upper arm trying to get him to speak.

"It's late Dawn and it'll take a while to explain it all but when you get to your place I promise to show you something cool" She smiled and nodded excitedely at Ash.

**Scene change**

As they continued walking the silence was surprisingly comfortable considering how long it'd been since they'd seen each other. The only noise was the occasional breeze rustling the trees and the Pokémon living within them.

"Well here it is, my building!" They stood in front of a small apartment building with at least 6 different apartments inside. Ash walked in front of Dawn and held the front gate open for her. She blushed but hid it from Ash as they walked inside the front door and up three flights of stairs.

"Well here's my place. Doesn't look like much but it's warm and beats living outside." She flashed a smile and walked inside before double taking and looking back at Ash.

"Where are you staying by the way? Oh and I forgot to ask, where's Pikachu?" The black haired teen rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

"Well we just came into the city today so we don't actually have anywhere to stay and Pikachu is at the Pokémon centre. I took him there to get checked up before we attend to our business and when I went out for some air I heard shouting so I went to the source and found you."

Oh, so you have nowhere to stay properly then?" She tapped her chin "How long is this business of yours?" Ash started counting on his fingers mumbling confusing equations under his breath before replying "No idea..."

She drove her palm into her face and sighed at his response.

"Well since you saved me I guess you could stay here if you like." She said this as if it was a chore but truthfully she wanted him to say yes.

"If that's okay then that'd be great! We were kind of worried about accommodations before we came so thanks Dawn." He offered his hand and she shook it smiling awkwardly as she did so.

"_A hand shake..? Lame Ash." _Dawn thought to herself.

Dawn showed Ash around the apartment and he simply nodded at everything she said until she showed him the couch he'd be sleeping on.

"That's a bit small isn't it? How am I supposed to sleep on that?" Ash continued to complain to Dawn until she removed the pillows and folded out a bed.

"Ohhhhh..." He smiled and Dawn smiled back.

She walked into the kitchen leaving Ash to organise his sleeping arrangements while she made him and herself coffee.

"Dawn do you have a shirt or anything I could sleep in?" Shouted her temporary roommate from the other room.

"Why do you need a shirt? Don't you have any other clothes?" She shouted back.

"No, only what I'm wearing now..." Dawn couldn't say she was surprised. This is the sort of thing the old Ash would mess up with.

"We'll buy you some clothes tomorrow, for now just sleep in what you're wearing!"

"Alright then." He continued with doing what he was doing.

As Dawn walked in holding two mugs of coffee she saw Ash's bed made up perfectly with two pillows lined up next to each other as if someone else was to be sleeping with him as well.

She blushed but carried on walking towards Ash who was looking out of the full length window next to the bed

"Something wrong?" Inquired the blunette. Ash shook his head and turned around to look at Dawn "Oh coffee, Thanks."

He took a mug and sat down on his bed, Dawn following suit and sitting next to him.

Dawn placed her coffee on the table in front of her and turned to face Ash.

"So now what cool thing are you going to show me Ash!"

He smiled and placed his coffee next to hers before taking a few deep breaths, holding out his right palm and closing his eyes.

"I don't get it... What's so cool about th-" She was stopped mid sentence when she could see a small blue light appear above Ash's palm, slowly growing in mass.

She stared as it kept growing in size and before long it was starting to make her feel a bit nervous guessing that this was the same blue light that knocked that man unconscious.

She gulped and looked at Ash, who had opened his eyes but something was different. His eyes were a dark blue now, seemingly flickering as he concentrated on the growing ball of energy in his hand.

"Ash this is amazing, how are you doing that?" She switched between his eyes and his palm before he closed his hand and the ball dispersed leaving with a blue flash.

"Holy crap. That IS cool." Ash chuckled and fell backwards onto the bed yawning as he did so. "Ash how did you learn to do that! Come on you have got to tell me!" She carried on shouting at Ash but he just laughed and let her wear herself out until she went to bed.

"_She certainly hasn't changed one bit" _Thought Ash as he said goodnight to the thoroughly annoyed Dawn. _"May as well get some rest for tomorrow. Pick up Pikachu and we'll start searching for the others."_

**Scene change**

Meanwhile on the building opposite a certain blue haired trainer had been observing the pair in the apartment, laughing to himself.

"_Well it looks like tomorrow just got alot more interesting" _Thought the stranger before his eyes turned aqua blue and a menacing smirk appeared across his face.

**To be continued...**

Hope you enjoyed reading, and if you have any problems with it or something then get in touch since a few people have and apparently the story is confusing. Even though i'm only on the third chapter.

It seems that only a select few seem to understand that with some stories you need to wait a while and allow the author to flesh out the plot. More is revealed over time and i will improve the fight sequences since this one sucked dick.

Anyway i'd add my usual list but i realised bullet points don't appear online so i won't bother.

Until next time.


	4. CHIIII Bring the Rayne

I got a review telling me that my last chapter was rushed which you're free to think and I sort of agree, but about wanting Ash's POV. Having the sense of mystery about him is part of the story for now so I won't give you his POV until I think it's the right time. Though I can see why you would want it since even I think a guy writing from Dawn's POV is weird. Somehow it's easier though.

Enjoy, and sorry for my slow as hell updates.

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own Pokémon, but if I did then they would all look a hell of a lot cooler and be part robot or something. Don't tell me that a Transformer/Pokémon wouldn't be cool.

**Chapter Four:- Bring the Rayne.**

"Ash… not now… We'll be late for the movie…" Groaned the blunette as the taller, dark haired man kissed her neck.

"You really are too good at that…" She began to slowly moan as Ash continued kissing her neck whilst slowly snaking his arm under her shirt and massaging her breast slowly.

"So soft Dawn… Let's skip the movie yeah?" All Dawn could manage was a quick gasp as Ash picked her up, and carried her bridal style into her bedroom, laying her down softly onto her bed.

She lay there, her eyes following as Ash lifted his shirt slowly and dropping it to the floor, his trousers following soon after before he joins Dawn on the bed, with his boxers still on.

Dawn sat up and pulled her shirt off as well, pulling her arms through the short sleeves and dropping it to the floor next to Ash's discarded clothing, making sure to leave her skirt on.

She turns back to Ash only to find him hungrily staring at her torso.

Dawn's cheeks become flushed before crossing her arms over her chest, preventing Ash from seeing what he so desires. "Don't stare at me like that…" Dawn says with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

Shaking his head he feels the blood rush to his cheeks and he rubs the back of his head "Sorry Dawn, you just look really beautiful tonight!"

The blue haired model tries to keep an annoyed face but can't help but feel happy at those few words. "Sh- Should have said that while I was still clothed then shouldn't you!" States Dawn matter of factly while turning her head the opposite way to hide the large smile adorning her face.

Ash's mouth opens to retaliate but he bites his tongue, knowing she's probably right.

"Well I'll have to make it up to you then…" He moves closer to Dawn on her side of the bed and places his hands on her hips, making her jump a little in surprise.

She turns her head quickly, cheeks still flushed "What do you mean by th-" Ash's lips again catch Dawn's in a deep kiss, while his hands begin to explore each part of her torso and eventually stopping at her waist, where the top of her skirt reaches.

Ash pulls out of the kiss and begins trailing his lips down Dawn's neck, then making his way back up. Allowing Dawn to feel the hot breath on her ear, before whispering…

"I love you…" Dawn's eyes were wide and her entire world began dissolving into whiteness as Ash…

Dawn shot up and inhaled deeply, covers flying off of her as she does so.

Holding her chest she feels as though it's about to burst.

"_What the heck was that?" _She lifts her hands from grasping her chest to her temples and rubbing in circles, trying to get the image of her and Ash out of her mind.

Eventually, Dawn ceases her feeble attempt at self-inflicted memory loss and drops her head with a sigh.

"_Crap. I thought I was over this." _Looking around, the blunette realises she is in her bedroom; clad only in her underwear and her blanket, lazily covering her lower body.

Throwing off the blanket and swinging her legs off the bed she stands and walks toward a large double mirror, reflecting the girl's entire bedroom and much to her dismay, Dawn herself.

"Ugh, I look like crap." Coming to a halt in from of the mirror, Dawn begins to inspect herself to the smallest detail. Her face, her torso, her legs and pretty much any other part of the female body.

Eventually, the model ends the stare down between her and the mirror and grabs a handle located to the left of it, sliding it across to reveal a 4x3 meter room with a mountainous heap of clothes in the centre, with a full rack of other clothes lined around the walls. Grabbing the closest shirt on the rack and a pair of tight jeans from the pile she stepped back to close the door but froze as she spotted a small black box in the corner of the small room.

Throwing the clothes on the bed, Dawn turns to walk back toward the small box and drops to her knees, mulling over whether she should open the container or not.

"Only a peek, it's not like it's anything special or anything…"

The blunette's hands were already moving towards the mystery box, grasping and unclasping the seals on the front and lifting the lid, revealing what was most precious to Dawn. (Even though she'd never admit it)

Inside the box was a neatly folded grey tank top, pink scarf, pink skirt and equally pink boots. But next to the clean pile of clothes was what Dawn really wanted to see. A red and blue cap.

With a smile, Dawn picked up the hat and held it in her lap briefly, recalling the many adventures she had been on in her younger days. Her friends, her family and her Pokémon had a lot of fun in those days and Dawn was sad to see them go.

Jumping to her feet Dawn ran out of the wardrobe and stood in front of the other half of the mirror, slowly putting the hat on her head, though it was still much too big for her _"Ash's head Is so big… Then again that would prove why he's so full of himself" _

With a giggle, Dawn proceeds to pose with the hat on, winking at the mirror, putting on different faces and changing poses.

After a few minutes of this Dawn realises she is still barely clothed, minus her underwear and her old crush's headwear. A deep red blush appears across her cheeks and she pulls the hat off, calming her breaths while looking around to make sure no one saw that.

Satisfied Dawn lets out another sigh and walks back into her wardrobe, placing the hat back in the box and closing its lid and clasps before stepping back out of the small room and closing the slider with a content smile.

After getting herself dressed and brushing her hair, which although not as bad as It was back when she was travelling still looked pretty bad when she woke up, she walks out of her room and her eyes dart toward the couch, expecting Ash to be there, mouth wide open and snoring loud enough for the heavens to hear.

But instead she is met with a neatly made up duvet and perfectly aligned pillows, as if no one had slept there at all.

"_He hasn't left has he…? Where is he?"_

Looking around the apartment Ash is nowhere to be seen, wiping the smile off of Dawn's face and replacing it with a frown as she walked towards the kitchen ready to make breakfast, clean up and get her day started. Unfortunately, her day was supposed to be spent with Ash.

"_Didn't even say goodb—"_Dawn's thoughts were interrupted when a loud boom could be heard, shaking the apartment and probably the entire building, out of instinct she had dropped to the floor under her table waiting for whatever was happening to finish.

Getting out from under the table, Dawn was looking around for a damage report and was glad to see all the frames on the walls and things on the tables themselves were shifted but nothing had broken.

Dawn ran toward her window, peering out at the road below where a few panicked civilians were stood still, in fear of an aftershock or something dangerous. But Dawn saw some people staring at her building; more specifically the roof of her building.

Opening the window and leaning outwards, Dawn saw a small dust cloud settling above the four story building, with small bits of rubble falling occasionally.

Panicked that something had happened, Dawn shut her window, grabbed her training belt (Bearing all six of her Pokémon) and ran out of her front door, towards the next set of stairs that led to a big red door and a sign above saying **"ROOFTOP EXIT"**

Pushing the bar handle in, Dawn hovered her hand on the first ball on her belt containing her Lopunny and jumped out onto the gravelly surface only to be met with the opposite of what she thought she'd see.

Expecting some kind of accident to have happened like fallen debris or maybe the water tower had fell or possibly even the off chance that someone like team rocket had made an appearance with a big machine capable of causing tremors like the one before, Dawn had not expected to see Ash standing with his back to Dawn facing a huge pile of destroyed stone laying where Dawn thought the emergency fire equipment room had once stood.

"Ash?" The raven haired boy jumped and slowly turned his head, expecting a very angry landlord to threaten his life whilst waving around a blunt object of sorts, but to be met with soft blue eyes and luscious blue hair was a lot better in his opinion.

"Oh hey Dawn, sorry, did I wake you?" Ash rubbed his head embarrassed and flashed a grin while Dawn could only stare at Ash, then back to the debris, changing every few seconds.

"What happened here? Did a Pokémon do this? Was it yours? Where is it?" She stepped closer to Ash, bombarding him with questions while he could only step back to keep a safe distance and to avoid a collision.

"Were you training? Are you stronge—"

A finger was raised to Dawn's lips and she stopped talking immediately. "Calm down, one question at a time. First of all, I've been waiting for you to wake up so we could go and get some errands done today, including picking up my Pokémon. That means I'm all alone up here, I was training and it got a bit out of hand …" Dawn opened her mouth to speak again but Ash interrupted.

"Secondly, no I will not tell you what I was training, so don't even ask." He lowered his hand and dropped it to his side, noticing the pout on Dawn's lips.

"Well, let's get out of here since I don't know about you but I don't want to get blamed for this mess." He outstretched his hand and motioned towards the door; Dawn angrily walked towards the door and began walking down the steps, not bothering to check if Ash was following.

Once he was sure she was out of sight Ash turned back towards the rubble and sighed, raising his hands to his sides and breathing in deeply, he pushed his palms forward creating an incredible amount of force toward the rubble, clearing the spot it was in and forcing the debris against a large wall a few feet behind it.

"Well that should make it easier for them to clean this up." He checked the door again for good measure to make sure no one was watching and put a hand down the front of his shirt, pulling a blue pendant out to drop over the top of his shirt.

Grabbing it with his right hand he closed his eyes and began thinking to himself, _"Send the Gastly for clean-up and an illusion, also I destroyed a tool shed of sorts so re-build that if you would be so kind." _After Ash had finished his inner thoughts a voice could be heard in his head replying to him, _"Got it, but don't be so reckless and try and keep a low profile for the love of_ _god."_

Smiling, Ash released the grip from the pendant and slid it back under his shirt, not paying attention to the three Gastly materialising in front of him.

"Take the rubble and materialise up a good illusion of the building I blew up, you should know what it looks like. Thanks guys!" He waved off the Gastly as he walked towards the door to make his way back to Dawn as the Gastly got to work in making it looked like nothing had happened.

**- (Scene change) -**

"Stupid Ash… Not trusting me with anything… I have a right to know!" Dawn was pacing back and forth in her living room, waiting for her old friend to walk in so he could explain what exactly it is he won't tell her.

"I swear when he gets here…" She dropped her fists to her sides and lets out an annoyed growl, some have told her that when she's angry she can be fiercer than a Mightyena, boy was Ash in for it.

The door opened and Dawn shot a death glare at Ash as he walked in, rubbing his eyes whilst muttering something under his breath.

"Hey Dawn, you said about going out to buy some clothes yester—" He froze where he stood, Dawn angrily glaring up at Ash, who could only look down at the blue beauty with fear plastered over his face.

"Uh… Dawn?" She continued to stare, unflinching, unmoving making Ash more uncomfortable by the second.

Ash was at a loss for words, until he spotted the clock on the wall. "Oh Dawn! I need to pick up my Pokémon, Nurse Joy said to pick them up at 12 today!" She broke her gaze and looked at the clock Ash was looking at.

"Fine. Let's go." She brushed past him and grabbed her keys and purse from the counter, leaving behind her phone and leaving her training belt on the hook she took it from she walked out the front door, Ash followed suit and carefully walked past Dawn, watching her lock the door and lead them down the stairs to the lobby.

**- (Scene change) -**

"Come on Dawn I said I'm sorry! I didn't mean to destroy that building!" The raven haired trainer was pleading to Dawn for his forgiveness, who right now was completely ignoring him and had been for the past 15 minutes.

"I didn't hurt anybody! Besides, there were only buckets of sand and stuff like that in there anyway! Why are you so mad?"

("I aint even mad" Loljks.)

"It's that you won't tell me HOW you did it Ash. Training yourself shouldn't end with destroying a concrete building. Tell me how and I'll forgive you." She looked at Ash and acknowledged him for the first time since back at the apartment.

"I want to! But I can't…" He looked at Dawn with pleading eyes "Please, just trust me when I say I can't?"

The model sighed and a sad expression adorned her face, "You're a lot less cool when you beg for forgiveness…" She smiled as Ash's mouth gaped at what she just said.

"What? No, well that is... I didn't beg!" Ash continued to argue while Dawn just smiled and continued walking toward their destination.

After a few more minutes of walking a large building with a red roof.

"We're here, this is the only centre in Esoteria so it's the place right?" She looked up at the sign and saw Ash looking as well before he nodded and entered. She let out a giggle and followed suit as the double slid open to reveal a shining sight that Dawn hadn't seen for a long time.

"Wow it's exactly like it was all those years ago!" Ash looked at Dawn staring at the centre in amazement and chuckled. She couldn't help but blush and avoid eye contact, forgetting all about being annoyed at him.

"How may I help you today?" Both Ash and Dawn turned to see a pink haired woman in a nurse's uniform greeting them from behind a counter.

Dawn gasped and pushed Ash out of the way, nearly launching him into the wall across the room and skidding to halt in front of the nurse.

"You look EXACTLY the same as you did 10 years ago! How do you stay looking so young?" Dawn was inched away from the Nurse's face who could only laugh awkwardly in response.

Ash stepped forward and pulled Dawn back by the shoulders, snapping her out of her fixation on Joy's youthful looks.

"It's quite hard to explain I'm afraid miss… But how may I help you?"

"I left some Pokémon here yesterday, Pikachu was one of them and I'm here to collect them please"

"Okay just wait here then please" She smiled and walked into a room accessible from behind the counter only, leaving Dawn and Ash alone for the time being.

"So how much stronger are you these days Ash?" The blunette inquired, waiting for an answer.

He turned from looking at the door and faced Dawn's smiling face, "_She really is beautiful. Even more so than she was 10 years ago, if only we'd met under better circumstances." "_It's not for me to judge but if I have to say I've built up quite strong team since we last met. Although I haven't been in any gym battles or championships since Sinnoh so I was never able to show my strength.

Dawn bit her lip. She wanted to ask why he hadn't but she had a feeling it would end the same as every other question about where he's been for the past 10 years.

"We have your Pokémon! Though I'm afraid your Pikachu is sleeping, he was quite restless last night trying to get out, and his cheeks were sparking but there doesn't seem to be anything seriously wrong with him so is this normal behaviour?"

Ash just nodded as he took the sleeping Pikachu and shoulder strap from Nurse Joy.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." She bowed and turned to attend to another young trainer waiting to be attended to.

"Dawn hold Pikachu a sec' please?" Dawn nodded and took Pikachu off of Ash's hands, holding him to her chest while Ash clipped the shoulder strap with 5 balls on around his torso.

Dawn looked down at the sleeping mouse; she couldn't help but flinch at the feel of his fur. It felt different from how it did when they were travelling together. She could feel the electricity coursing through the yellow rodent; she could feel her hair react to the static electricity. She shuddered.

"_Wow Pikachu must of gotten A LOT stronger to have this much electricity in his body and still be healthy."_

"Thanks Dawn." He snapped the two ends of the clip together and pulled the strap so the balls were easily accessible on his front. (Lol)

He took Pikachu and held him the same way Dawn was but from what Dawn could tell the electricity didn't affect him whatsoever. She shrugged it off assuming it was from being shocked so many times by Pikachu.

"Well where to now then Dawn, I'm completely at your mercy." He grinned and motioned towards the door which Dawn followed through with and slowly stepped out of the Pokémon centre, feeling the refreshing breeze through her hair.

"You need new clothes don't you? So let's start with that and maybe go for a late lunch. Did you even eat any breakfast?"

"No I didn't, I woke up about 6am and started training, then you found me about 12 and we left."

Dawn gasped jokingly, "You didn't eat at breakfast? And you woke up early by yourself? You really have changed a lot Ash." He couldn't tell whether this was a compliment but smiled anyway at the blunette.

**- (Scene change) -**

"Let's see… You look good in what you have on now but what else will suit you…"

Ash has been wearing the same clothes for two days straight around Dawn, in reality he had been wearing these clothes a lot longer but he needn't tell her that.

He wore a plain white shirt, although a pendant could be seen outlined if you looked close enough; over that he donned a long sleeved black jacket, zipped up halfway and below that baggy black jeans, just long enough to reach the heels of his black and white trainers.

Overall Ash was as plain as he could possibly get.

As a model, Dawn could care less about buying clothes for herself since she gets most of her clothes free from whatever company she does work for. But something about buying and dressing other people always appealed to Dawn. She found it amusing, watching someone trying out clothes she chose and always jumped at the chance to go clothes shopping with friends.

But with a boy she wasn't sure.

"Dawn you bought me new underwear and some deodorant so this is more than enough for me to get by." She was still rummaging through the men's section in yet another clothing store trying to find something for him that would be perfect but had no luck.

"Pika, pika…" The yellow mouse agreed with his partner. He had woken up some time ago and became ecstatic to see one of his oldest human friends; that was short lived however because since then he had been dragged through more than 15 different stores in search of clothes for his master.

"Really Dawn I'm fin—""No!" She turned to Ash and he swore he saw fire burning in her eyes.

"_Determined…"_

He sighed as she continued rummaging through the many racks, the screech of coat hangers being pushed across the bars hurting his ears, seemingly not hurting Dawn as she carried on.

**- (Scene change) -**

"Oh man its 6pm, we never even got to eat any lunch and now we're walking through the boring nothing to do park, I can't believe how much of a failure this outing was." Muttered a very depressed looking blunette.

"Don't be so hard on yourself! I got new clothes so it's all good." He smiled wearily and continued carrying the bags they had got from shopping today.

"No, we got the same clothes you're wearing now! Now you just have a bunch of plain shirts and jeans instead of just one. Failure. Outing."

Sighing, Ash lowered his head and Pikachu did the same.

"Chuuuuuu…" The yellow mouse lead on top of Ash's head, exhausted from being dragged around today. He felt like he needed to go back to the Pokemon centre, but he had no such luck.

"Ooh Ash let's make a wish in the fountain!" The blue haired model ran ahead to a large fountain with a Dragonair statue in the middle, jumping up and down, completely changed from how she was just seconds ago.

"_Still a child"_

"Sure, I could use a wish" He walked over to where Dawn was still excitedly hopping and pulled out some spare change he had in his pocket, Dawn doing the same.

They both closed their eyes and stood there for a few seconds, then in unison tossed their coins in, creating a little 'plip' as they sunk to the bottom of the clear blue water.

"What'd you wish for?" Dawn inquired to Ash, who had already picked up the bags in preparation to leave.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true would it?" He chuckled as Dawn stood by his side and made their way down the path towards the archway exit in comfortable silence before they both stopped in their tracks after a hearing a "clink" sound from behind them.

Turning, Dawn had thought she had dropped something but instead was met by the same coin she threw into the fountain. "What the hell?"

As if on cue, a second coin flew out of the fountain landing next to Ash this time, who hadn't moved since the first coin was tossed. He turned quickly stepping in front of his friend.

"Dawn, could you take the bags a second please?"

Not waiting for a response he handed Dawn the bags and walked over to the fountain slowly.

"_Pikachu, be on guard" _"_Pika."_ The yellow mouse jumps off his shoulder onto the outer rim of the fountain, sparking at the cheeks.

Leaning over the fountain slowly, Ash peered into the clear blue depths, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, just water.

"Hmph" He takes a final look then turns to walk back towards a confused looking Dawn. He knows something doesn't feel right here, it hadn't all day.

"Pikachu, use thunder on the water." Straight away the rodent inhales deeply, sparks violently shooting out of his body but held in long enough to charge it to a deadly amount.

"Pikaaaaa… CHU—" As he was about to release the massive amount of voltage a heavy stream of water extends from the fountain and launches Pikachu backwards onto the hard ground below, dissipating the charged electricity as he fell.

As soon as the water formed Ash had taken action, he placed one foot in front of the other and launched himself backwards towards the fountain, grabbing the stream and yanking it out of the water.

"_What just happened! How did Ash grab a liquid? How was it even there in the first place?" _Still staring, Dawn saw Ash slam the large body of water into the ground, creating a huge wet patch on the path.

"Dawn run back to your apartment, now." He stood with his back straight, arms bent with his fists facing outwards, closing his eyes and taking short breaths.

"But Ash I… what jus—"

"**NOW DAWN."** He snapped open his eyes to reveal the glowing blue ones she had seen last night.

She decided not to argue and ran in the opposite direction, stopping at the front gate of the park and looking back. She was at a safe distance and could still see what was happening, though what was happening is what she wasn't sure about.

"Pika!" The electric mouse jumped back onto Ash's shoulder and looked around angrily, its fur standing on end with huge amounts of voltage coursing through it.

"_Well isn't this a surprise." _Ash and Pikachu both stood still and only looked around for the source of the voice, met only with clear space.

"Show yourself Water one."

"_Now, now, must we be so…"_

"Formal…" Ash snapped his head round to be met with yet again, nothing. The voice was coming from every direction, though for that brief moment it was behind him.

"_Explain to me why the Aura user carries a Pikachu around; shouldn't you have a Lucario or something equally as pathetic?"_

"We'll see who's pathetic when you stop being a coward." Ash spoke with complete calm in his voice, no sign of fear, anguish or even hate in his voice.

"Well you really are boring now aren't you."

Ash turned his body to be met by a man about his age with long wet light blue hair, covering most of his face and a formal dark blue suit, also soaked with a smirk plastered across his face, a smirk that just screamed 'Punch me. Hard.'

"So you're the one I've been sensing all day. Nice of you to finally show yourself."

"With all those people around I couldn't reveal myself, i was sure we'd start fighting and you'd hold back in fear of hurting some 'innocent bystanders' so I just waited until we were alone… Nice girl you got there by the way, Esoteria sure is great isn't it, Aura."

Ash partially smiled "Call me Ash, I don't like going by my element. What do I call you?"

The blue hair's smirk faded.

"Rayne, though it doesn't matter, since your life ends here 'Ash'"

Pikachu had had enough of this guy badmouthing them, charging and firing a deadly thunderbolt in seconds aimed toward the blue haired stranger.

"Pika, CHUUUUU!"

"DAUNT!"

The thunderbolt disappeared and in its place was the glowing claw of a very angry looking Crawdaunt.

"That Pikachu of yours is short tempered isn't he. Pathetic trash"

Ash flinched at the last comment, Pikachu sparking at the cheeks, because of the newly arrived opponent. "Buddy, he's all yours. But…" He looked at his partner.

"Try to go easy on him okay?"

"Pika, chu."

"How confident, tear it apart Crawdaunt."

"DAAAAUUUUNT"

Both Pokemon left their masters sides and began battling it out, not receiving commands from their masters, simply fighting by gut instinct. Thunderbolt after thunderbolt was fired and hydro pump after hydro pump was shot, neither side giving an inch.

All the while the two humans stared each other down.

"Care to get to the real fight Rayne?"

"Love to."

**- (Scene change) -**

"_Are they battling? Why aren't they shouting out attacks? What the hell is going on here?"_

Dawn stood behind a stone pillar watching the battle from afar while only hearing the occasional word that the wind blows her way.

"_First of all what's a water one, or aura and who's been sensing what all day!"_

"What has Ash gotten into…?"

**- (Scene change) -**

Not wasting any time Ash pulled his right leg back and pushed off against the ground with all the force he could, launching him straight toward Rayne, who's making no attempt to dodge him.

Ash outstretched his arm and balled his hand into a fist aiming straight for Rayne's face, which still had that smug grin on it. He would enjoy knocking that off of him.

The fist made contact, at least he thought it did; Ash landed behind him and turned his head to face him.

Rayne stood still, unmoving, barely even breathing until he began laughing.

"You thought that'd work? You really are a rank amateur Aura. Think about it, I can morph into water at will; as if a physical attack will do anything to me, pathetic." He raised a hand with his fingers facing upwards and produced a stream of water out of each finger, while Ash simply watched.

Rayne whipped his hand down, straight to where Ash was stood and could feel the streams making contact with him, or at least his arms which Ash had used to block with. He felt each lash as the high pressure streams ripped apart the sleeves of his jacket and did the same to the sleeves of his white shirt. All too soon reaching his bare arms, blood staining the water as Ash drops to his knees.

Unable to continue blocking Ash jumps backwards out of the range of the 5 liquid whips.

"Pathetic. Running now are we?" The streams shrink and make their way back into Rayne's hands flexing his fingers as they are absorbed. "Your blood is delicious, Aura."

"Of course a freak like you would love the taste of blood." Ash spoke with slight annoyance in his voice, though kept a calm demeanour as he stands on two feet, holding his arms as he does so.

"That's how a weak person would speak. How pathetic" The blue haired assailant raises his arms and produces spear after spear of water above him, floating in place but all aimed at Ash.

"Die." With a flick of his wrist each spear shot simultaneously towards Ash faster than that of a bullet firing from a gun. He chuckled and began laughing hysterically as the liquid spears could be heard colliding with the target.

As the dust was settling, Rayne expected to see large craters filled with severed limbs, spear pierced body parts, dismemberment and just general death, these hopes were short lived though, as what he saw was completely different to what he'd expected.

A spherical blue aura. It was about twice the size of Ash and flashing a bright blue glow in the surrounding area. In the centre, Ash stood with his face obscured by… Longer hair?

His hair had grown a few inches and no longer completely stuck up, some came down, around the sides and in front giving him a fringe. His eyes were still glowing blue but two large blue fang shaped markings appeared below them.

"B-But my Spear's made contact… I saw—"

"Playtime's over. Ready to seriously fight?"

"Tch." Rayne was pissed. He gathered the energy around him, lifted his right arm and opened his palm, channelling the energy to his hand a blue weapon materialises in his grasp, a trident. 1.8 metres in length with a sharp 3 spike tipped end on one side and a blue gem on the other.

"Do you like my trident? This is what's going to tear you limb from limb and rip out your insides while you still breathe." He twirled the trident and struck the ground with the gem and creating a shockwave twice as powerful as the incident earlier.

"You're all talk. If you're so strong then come at me with all you've got." Rayne growled, lifting a leg and focusing energy beneath his feet, forcing huge amounts of energy to propel him upwards and forward toward his enemy.

Ash was unmoving, waiting for the oncoming attacker to get close enough.

He was decreasing his altitude and was almost on top of Ash.

As he was about to make contact with Ash's head he could feel how close he was to piercing his skull and obliterating his brain. To instantly kill someone wasn't his style but he had seriously pissed him off, he had no choice.

He was inches away from his forehead and Ash smirked. An overwhelming amount of energy burst outwards from Ash's body and forced Rayne backwards, barely keeping his footing once he landed, while Ash continued to expel huge amounts of energy, forming a crater in the earth below before slowly lifting his right leg and walking towards Rayne, ripping apart the ground as he does so.

"W-What is this?" Rayne covered his eyes to avoid the huge amount of light produced along with the energy but could see he was slowly walking towards him.

The blue haired attacker lifted his trident in front of him and began to slowly step forwards, obviously struggling while Ash nonchalantly walked towards him. _"Damn it! What is with this guy! He was weak!" _ He'd been trying to summon water to propel him forward but whenever he would it would just assimilate with the massive amount of energy being produced by Ash.

"_What am I supposed to do now?" _He was broken from his train of thought when he noticed Ash towering above him. _"So fast… All I can do is escape…" _Rayne tried to dematerialise into liquid but was held in his spot by the sphere of energy surrounding both him and Ash.

"Inferior being, you're hardly even worth my effort." Ash thrust a palm forward and connected with his forehead. Rayne's eyes shot open and he could feel energy being drained from him. His very life essence.

"S-Stop… Pl-Please" Rayne begged Ash.

Ash's expression was emotionless; his glowing blue eyes, and blue fang markings beneath them, the longer, ragged hair dyed a lighter colour of brown. He was completely different.

But still…

"_STOP" A voice in his head caused _Ash to flinch, the markings disappearing and his hair returning to normal. The voice inside his head was his own calm normal voice and yet it was so different to the killing intent he'd been feeling. The energy sphere dispersed and all the energy flowing from Ash's body also ceased.

Rayne fell to the floor inside the crater, flat out unconscious. "CRAWDAUNT!"

The red crab had also been defeated, though it was still trying to claw its way over to his fallen master.

"Tell your master not to come near me or my friends again. Keep in mind I spared him." He directed this at the crab, which only narrowed his eyes as a response but obviously understood him.

Ash turned and allowed his Pikachu to jump on his shoulder before walking towards the archway Dawn had left under. Though he didn't expect her to still be there watching him walk towards her.

"Oh man. This will of either looked really, really cool or crap your pants scary."

"Pika, Pika…"

They were both drained from the fight but tried to put on their best faces for when they face Dawn.

"Hey Dawn I thought I said to g—""GET AWAY!"

Ash stopped where he was, wide eyed. He noticed Rayne dematerialise away into a puddle and turned his attention back to Dawn. "What's wrong?"

"You just... just… ripped apart the ground… And you were glowing and… Explosions… And… What the hell is wrong with you?" He flinched at the last part.

"Alright Dawn. I'll tell you, but calm down first, okay?

"You… Tell me..? F-Fine..." She nodded but Ash could see she was incredibly shocked from what she'd just seen.

"Let's get home first okay? It's getting late, yeah?" She nodded and Ash walked towards her slowly, putting his left arm around her and taking both the bags into his right hand as they began walking towards Dawn's apartment.

**To be continued…**

Well? Was that worth the wait or what!

No, not really. But feel free to complain to me about it all you like, some people seem to like doing that. I got ideas from so many different things varying from anime, manga, other fanfiction and even from my friends.

As for things I want to clear up.

Ash's transformation was an on the spot thing and if my description of him wasn't enough go to Google images and search "Sai Akuto." That's who I was going for in appearances but as for the voice in his head telling him to stop, he sort of has a split personality, a cool side when he's fighting and a bitch side when he's not. Like Ura and Outer in Rosario Vampire.

I have a lot of ideas for this story but be patient as I have the attention span of a rodent. I skipped class today so I had some time on my hands to write this.

Anyway, as always:

Hope you enjoyed

Look out for my next chapter

Don't burn me too hard

Do as you wish.

Buh baii.


	5. CHV Secrets revealed

Before it begins let me warn you that I've written a battle into this one which lasts quite some time. So let me know what you think of that.

Also, sorry about taking forever with this chapter, GCSE's just finished and I was revising like fuck for them.

Enjoy my story you beautiful, beautiful people!

(Jk's, you're mediocre looking.)

(Double jk's, I have no idea.)

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own Pokémon, but if I did then there would be massive ass breaks in between episodes and every 10 year old Pokémon fan would fucking kill me. So it's just as well that I don't own it.

**Chapter Five :- Secrets revealed.**

Entering the apartment, Ash turns to look at his blue haired companion "Okay, Dawn just rest here and I'll be back in with some tea to calm us down okay?"

Allowing Dawn to sit down on the couch, Ash, with Pikachu stood on his shoulder, watch as she slowly nods and let's go of his hand to place them in her lap, still avoiding eye contact.

"_She's still in shock. Then again if I saw one of my oldest friends almost kill someone whilst leaving craters in the ground I'd be surprised too…"_

While he hadn't expected Dawn to still be there, watching his fight with Rayne. He didn't realise she would take it this badly. She didn't speak all the way home, except for the odd mutter which Ash couldn't make out or when she replied to his questions on whether she was okay.

Although he never really needed to ask, he knew she wasn't. But he just wanted her to know he was there with her.

Once they reached her apartment she had pulled her keys out and unlocked her door, even then, she was visibly shaking. Ash could feel the fear still remaining from what she'd seen earlier that night.

He shook his head and entered the kitchen, switching on the kettle to boil the water and grabbing the materials needed for the tea.

"_Geez… It had to turn out like this." _Thought Ash as he stood against the counter, flexing his fingers as Pikachu jumps off and stands on the counter.

Ash whispered "I wonder if it's like the last time…" He raised his right hand and stared at his palm, watching as the tanned skin began to blur, morphing into an image a lot like a star with 8 points. The middle of the star was a circle with a single line straight down the middle and each point doesn't directly link with the centre.

But most noticeable about the star is that only 3 of the 8 points are coloured - Blue, indigo and yellow. The rest blending in with his skin. The marking seems to give off a faint glow, lighting up Ash's face as he looks at the star with an indifferent look on his face.

"Dammit." He closed his hand, forming a fist and slammed it onto the counter lightly, creating an audible bang, but not loud enough for Dawn to hear. _"Hopefully this one isn't as dangerous as mine."_

"Pika, Pika?" Spoke up the yellow mouse, causing Ash to turn and smile at his partner. "Thanks buddy for offering, but I doubt he has the strength to try anything as stupid as a counter attack. Besides now I have a read on his element, so if he gets too close then I'll know.

Pikachu nods and simply stands next to his master, sparking at the cheeks occasionally. A clear reminder of how powerful the tiny mouse is.

'Click' the steam from the kettle escaped from the lip and the bubbling water slowly subsided as Ash took the kettle, pouring the contents into the mug and stirring it gently with a spoon.

Satisfied that the tea is strong enough, he taps it on the rim of the mug a few times and inserts the spoon into the pot of sugar, scooping out enough to fill half of the teaspoon with the sweetener, then dropping it into the mug as he uses his other hand to open the fridge and pull out the milk.

Pouring the milk he stirs it once more, dying the tea a healthy brown with steam rising off the boiling liquid as he grasps the handle and begins making his way back through the door, Pikachu following behind.

Upon entering the living room, Ash and Pikachu see Dawn in the same position she was in when he had left. But bearing a slightly puzzled look on her face, rather than the fear he'd seen before.

"Dawn, you okay?" Asked Ash as he offered the drink to Dawn. She looked up and looked Ash in the eye questioningly.

He nodded towards the mug and Dawn's eyes drift towards the drink, reaching out to take it from his grasp and holding it between her hands in her lap; He pulled a chair from the dining table and dragged it toward Dawn placing it about a metre away and taking a seat, resting his head on his palms, looking at Dawn while Pikachu jumps onto Ash's shoulder, wearing the same concerned look as his master.

After a minute or two Dawn placed the mug on the floor beside her feet and raised her head to look at Ash, "So you care to explain what happened back there, Ash?"

Ash stared at Dawn for a few more seconds and let out a short breath.

"I'm in this city to find 6 more people like the person you saw back there. They're all just as, if not, MORE dangerous than him. I was originally planning on staying here for a short time to sort out this nasty business but other circumstances have prevented me from leaving for now."

Dawn quietly listened to what Ash had to say, showing no signs of surprise or anguish. Ash stopped and waited for her to respond.

"So why do you have to do this then?" Dawn quietly asked.

"It's my destiny." Ash replied matter of factly.

"What kind of answer is that?" There was visible anger in her voice now, causing Ash to jump in his seat a little. "Stop covering up the truth and just explain to me what's going on!"

She was now looking deep into Ash's eyes, and if he didn't know any better he could see tears begin to form in the corners of her beautiful blue eyes.

"We're all linked since long, long ago. All of us have a special element that have been awakened and now we're all drawn to each other because of it. I'm here to prevent any of us becoming too powerful and causing a disaster."

"Well… That's a start I suppose…" The blunette picks up her mug and takes a sip of the milky tea. "Tell me about the element things you have."

Ash sits up and extends an arm forward, startling Dawn. The skin on his palm again begins to distort like before, revealing the same pattern as before- Giving off the same faint glow as well.

Dawn looks at the star on his hand, unable to resist raising hers to touch the glowing symbol.

As she got closer she could feel the heat emanating from the markings, making her flinch. "It's essentially our life energy: Unseen to the human eye normally but ours is different in that we're able to create and expel our own." He pulled his hand back, the mark fading as he did so.

"Create life energy? What's that got to do with water or aura?" Asks Dawn, obviously engrossed in what Ash was telling her.

"As I said before we're all tied together by destiny. We all have our own individual element that we'd have gained around the same time. This was about 10 years ago. Come to think about it, it was around the same time we split up. .. Coincidence?" He flashed an awkward smile and looked at Dawn, who didn't smile back.

"What's your element then?" This wiped the smile off of Ash's face, causing him to sigh dejectedly.

"As much as I'd not like to get into it, I suppose I have no choice but to answer, do I?" Dawn didn't speak, just continued to stare him down.

"I have two."

The blue haired model tilted her head questioningly "That's possible?"

"We don't choose which elements we have, we're chosen by them. Unfortunately I was chosen by a pretty unstable one." Dawn moves her head closer, prompting Ash to continue.

"Electricity and Aura are the two I have control over."

"And those are unstable?" Said Dawn, tilting her head?

"Well mostly electricity, but thankfully I have full control over Aura so I'm never in too much danger. Any other questions Dawn?"

"Wh—"Dawn shuts her mouth, dropping her gaze to her hands which are now tucked into her lap.

"Why did you lie to me about all this..?" Said Dawn, barely audible.

Ash's eyes widen, he'd expected this question but she looked so timid when asking it, he couldn't help but be surprised and even felt a little bad for it, even if it was for her own good.

"It was to protect you, Dawn. I don't want you to get involved with my fight." He showed concern in his voice, but Dawn still wasn't satisfied with the answer.

The blunette clenched her fists and jumped straight up out of her seat, startling Ash.

"Then why do you have to get involved in the fight if it's so dangerous?" She was wearing the same look that she was earlier that morning, showcasing her explosive temper.

"From what I saw earlier you could have easily been killed right where you stood, and now you're telling me there are even more dangerous fights for you to get involved with? That's bullshit!"

Ash was speechless, this was a lot more than he'd expected. But what he couldn't understand most was why she was so angry?

"That's just the way it is Dawn, It's my destiny to fight the other elements; as much as I don't like it, I have to."

"Th-"

"-But, I can promise you this Dawn; I'm not going to lose to any of them. It's not fair that I meet you again in this city under such bad circumstances. I will not break my promise."

Dawn's expression softened after hearing those words. Her hands fell limply at her sides and she dropped back down into her seat.

"You... Remember the promise we made all those years ago..?"

"Of course, I'd never forget a promise like that, Dawn; you're one of my most treasured friends."

Standing, Ash offers a hand out to Dawn to help her off the couch while she just watches him, unmoving.

"_I can't believe he remembers something that happened 10 years ago…"_

"Is everything you've told me tonight true?" Ash nods slowly.

"Have you told me the whole story? He hesitates before shaking his head.

Silence fills the room for several seconds before Dawn smiles and takes Ash's hand.

"Well I've had all I can take for tonight; thanks for telling me all this Ash." Pulling herself up using his hand, the two smile at each other for several seconds.

"Uh Dawn, could you let go of me now?"

Dawn looks down at their touching hands and blushes wildly as she yanks hers back, dropping it back to her side and turning her face to try and hide her blush.

"I'm going to bed now, but tomorrow we have some business to attend to." Brushing past Ash, Dawn enters her room and before closing the door mutters a solemn "Goodnight."

Confused, Ash scratches the back of his head and looks over at Pikachu, who had long since fallen asleep next to his chair.

"Time for bed I guess..." Ash mutters to himself.

"Folding out the sofa, Ash moves the half full cup of tea onto the table next to it and grabs the blanket and pillows beneath it and lays out his bed.

Picking up Pikachu, Ash places him on top of the spare pillow on the bed and he himself takes off his jacket and shirt, leaving his jeans on to help with the cold.

"_I could really do with another blanket… But I should be thankful for even this I suppose." _Ash yawns and slips inside his blanket, glancing over at the clock on the wall.

"_12:23am bit early I guess, but I can wake up earlier tomorrow I suppose, but first…"_

Sitting up and turning his head to the right, Ash spies the mug on the table and takes it by the handle holding it in front of his stomach, taking deep breaths and staring intently at the brown liquid.

"_Come on… Come on…" _For a brief moment, the liquid seemed to stir within the mug, and a light blue glow emanated from it, covering the room. But shortly after the area was blanketed by darkness again.

"_That's the best I can do for now, with practice it might get better." _ Regaining his composure and steadying his breath Ash places the mug back on the table and expelling a final yawn before sinking back into bed and falling asleep.

**- (Scene change) –**

Ash awoke to a huge crash. No longer safe and sound in Dawn's apartment but lying in a pile of rubble with stone and wood broken and splintered around him.

"Where am i..?" Ash slowly spoke, rubbing his head as he did so.

"Dawn… Pikachu… Anyone!" He listened intently but there was no reply. He could hear the destruction of more buildings in the distance before the ground began to shake violently, causing Ash to lose his footing and fall back to the floor with an, oof.

"_Ouch… What's going on, where am I?" _He got back on his feet while the aftershock still shook the area around him.

Closing his eyes Ash began to steady his breath, taking in his area and surveying it for human life with his aura.

It was when he felt a presence closing in fast from behind him that he jumped into action; quickly launching him forward with such force that cracks were made in the ground.

Once the object he'd avoided landed, it created a cloud of dust, obscuring Ash's vision and causing him to shield his eyes.

"Here's where you've been hiding Anastus." A figure within the smoke said calmly.

Unable to speak from the dust clouding his lungs, Ash simply listened as the figure spoke.

"You can never just die can you; you always find a way to escape." The figure walked into Ash's line of sight.

A beautiful brown haired woman stood there, wearing a black tank top with a long brown scarf around her neck. Her lower body sported a knee length skirt with black and red checkers patterns on it and her hands wore black fingerless gloves, which held in them a staff.

Lifting the staff and twirling it around her head, Ash continued to watch in awe as the woman silently spun and twirled the staff with expert handling until finally stopping and bringing it down to a crash by her side.

"You have nothing to say for yourself Anastus?"

The dust and debris had now settled and Ash was able to speak clearly. "Anastus? I think you have me confused with someone else."

The woman scowled at him.

"Stop joking. Now are you going to fight me or should I just kill you here and now?" With the last statement she raised her staff and moved into combat stance.

"Please, I don't know where I am. My real name's Ash and I'm fr—"He was silenced when the woman made a swing for him. Narrowly dodging, Ash fell back and landed on his behind while the woman simply scoffed at him.

"If you won't fight seriously then i won't hold back- Last chance."

Ash looked questioningly, not understanding why she wanted to fight him so bad.

"Some leader you are." Ash's eyes widen and the woman's staff was brought crashing down onto the ground they stood on.

As soon as it made contact, Ash could feel shaking beneath the ground and he stood. Waiting for what was coming.

"_I sense something, is this?" _He looked up at the woman "Another element?"

Before he could even think of his next move, massive pillars of earth began to shoot out of the ground with massive force, knocking the breath out of his stomach and causing him to cough up blood as he was catapulted into the air.

He regained his composure and prepared to make a safe landing with the help of his aura, but as he opened his eyes he was met by the woman staring at him with one end of her staff knocking the breath out of Ash once again with a crushing blow to his stomach.

Grasping his neck, the woman begins to crush his throat with overwhelming force.

Ash raises his arm to try to remove her hand but it was in vain. Her grip was too strong and he could feel his windpipe being crushed.

"Goodbye, Aura."

"STOOOOP!"

'**CRACK'**

With a gasp, Ash sat up. He was met with the familiar sight of Dawn's apartment and Dawn herself looking worriedly at him while knelt next to the couch with a hand grasping his wrist.

Frantically, Dawn spoke up "Are you okay Ash? You had a nightmare!"

He looked wide eyed at her while gasping heavily and covered in sweat.

"Th- This is your apartment?" Dawn nodded quickly.

"Oh thank god." He fell back onto his pillow and felt his chest heave and heart beat faster than they ever had before.

"So you did have a nightmare? What could've scared _you_ that much?"

Ash chuckled at the emphasis she put on the 'you'

"I know I seem tough Dawn but everyone has nightmares. But this one was just too… Real."

"You wanna talk about it?

He looked at Dawn and shook his head slowly. "It was just a nightmare, Dawn, nothing to worry about."

She let go of his wrist and lent down to help get up off the floor, giving Ash a good view down her pyjama shirt, prompting him to look away, blushing.

(Just quickly, a grown woman wearing a pyjama shirt doesn't seem right. But I couldn't think of the name for female sleeping wear. Bear with it please.)

"What's wrong?" Dawn asks as she looks down at the red faced Ash.

"No- Nothing. What time is it?"

Dawn peeks at the clock, mounted on the wall behind the couch "Almost half six in the morning."

Turning back, Dawn was met with the sight of Ash jumping out of bed and yawning loudly, stretching as he did so. She couldn't help but stare at his well-toned body. Much different from the Ash she'd known ten years ago.

Then again he wasn't anything like he was 10 years ago. He'd changed so much and she still didn't have any idea what he's been doing for the past ten years.

"So what's on the agenda for today Dawn?" Asked Ash, reaching for the bag filled with the new clothes they'd bought yesterday.

"Well today's a Sunday so I don't have anything planned and I'm still wondering how much stronger you've got as a trainer so I was wondering if you'd mind having a battle with me?"

Ash froze in the middle of putting his shirt on.

"You sure, Dawn? When I said I'd gotten a lot stronger, I really meant it." He continued dressing himself.

"Of course! I may be a model but I'm still a trainer you know!" She winked at him and walked into her bedroom.

Ash smiled until Dawn was out of sight, then his expression changed to one of concern.

"_I shouldn't go all out on Dawn; I don't want to scare her again like last night." _

Clipping on the strap containing his Pokeballs Ash looked around to find his yellow companion but was met with emptiness.

Walking into the kitchen he finds it was also devoid of his partner. "Dawn, do you know where Pikachu is?"

Silence filled the air for a few seconds before Dawn's reply.

"I have no idea; he wasn't on your bed when I saw you sleeping!"

"_Strange." _Walking out of the kitchen, Ash grabs and puts on his shoes quickly and heads towards the front door "I'm going to the roof for some fresh air!"

**- (Scene change) –**

Opening the gate, Ash exits with Dawn following closely behind, clipping her Pokèball strap across her chest whilst walking.

"So where did you end up finding Pikachu anyway?" Dawn asks

Locking the gate after them Ash replies "He was asleep right outside the front door. I guess he wanted to keep an eye out for any intruders…"

"Chuuu…" Adds a tired Pikachu

"Well thanks Pikachu!" Says Dawn, stroking Pikachu as Ash puts away his key.

Turning to begin walking down the pavement, Ash finally asks "So where are we battling then? Anywhere specific?"

"There's actually a battle park close by; I don't go very often but from what I hear you can easily find an empty battlefield and the other trainers won't bother unless they're asking for a challenge."

Pulling his hands from his pockets, Ash checks to make sure that he has his Pokèballs held securely onto his belt via the magnetic strap.

Satisfied, he returns to his conversation with Dawn.

"What type of battle do you wanna have then? Pikachu's exhausted so count him out."

"Chuuu…" Confirms Pikachu

"Well I was going to suggest six on six, but I suppose I can't now…" Says Dawn, pouting slightly in disappointment

"How about a 3 on 3 battle?" Dawn asks, stopping to wait for the traffic lights to change.

"Sure why not, I'll win no matter how many times we battle anyway!" Ash confidently states, placing his fists against his hips triumphantly.

'SMACK'

An agitated Dawn pulls her fist back from upside Ash's head, who is now crouched on the ground, reeling his head back in pain.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

'Hmph' was the only thing Ash heard from the blunette as the lights changed and the sounds of beeping filled the air, signalling the pedestrians to walk across the road.

**- (Scene Change) –**

To their left "Go, Mightyena, use bite..!"

To their right "Haruyama, use force palm!"

Behind them "Scyther, give 'em a fury swipes attack!"

"Wow there are battles going on everywhere! It's so exciting!" An exhilarated Dawn spoke

"Yeah, I've sort of missed this atmosphere. There are a lot of young trainers here!" Ash added

Looking around them, the pair still couldn't find an empty battlefield that they could use for their battle – Only a small wood and a large river took up the empty space in the large park.

"So much for easily finding an empty field…" muttered Ash

Growling slightly, Dawn sees two trainers packing up and immediately grabs Ash's arm, pulling him toward the now empty space.

"Here's an empty space! I'll get to the other side; you choose your Pokémon and prepare for a loss, Aura boy!"

"You'll be eating those words soon enough Miss Model!" Replies Ash, letting Pikachu jump off his shoulder onto the floor of the white lined box where he now stands, ready for battle.

Turning to attention, Dawn pulls her first Pokèball from her strap and tosses it onto the field.

In a flash of light, a small flower like figure formed.

"Roserade!" Shouted the figure

"Alright let's go Roserade, hold nothing back!" Looking up at Ash, a smirk crosses her face.

"What's the matter Ash? Scared? You're scared of how strong I've become as a trainer, aren't you!"

Ash kept the same straight face, until finally grinning and pulling the fourth ball off of his belt.

"You won't be so cocky after we beat you!" Shouts Ash; tossing the ball onto the field.

A second flash of light appears on the field and a large figure begins to form a few feet in front of Roserade, overshadowing the flower like Pokemon easily

"Let's do this Sceptile!" Shouts Ash

"_Don't overdo it. I know you won't let me down here buddy." _Thinks Ash, speaking through thought with his Pokémon

"_Tile!"_ Confirms the grass type.

"I'll be taking the first move then! Roserade, use leaf storm!"

"Roserade!" Aiming her rose like appendages at Sceptile, they begin to glow, releasing hundreds of leaves at high speeds right towards Sceptile.

Standing in place Sceptile awaits his master's order, looking at the oncoming barrage of leaves mere seconds away.

"Sceptile, use Agility then X-Scissor!" Almost instantly Sceptile shot into action, or to be more accurate, simply disappeared.

Roserade stood stunned, moving her head left and right trying to spot her green opponent.

"Scep… Tile!"

Turning around, Roserade was met with the sight of a large glowing X shape barrelling towards her faster than she could react.

"Rade!" Landing on its back, Roserade grasped its left arm in pain as it narrowly escaped taking the attack head on, allowing it to continue travelling out of the battlefield and colliding with a large tree nearby in the wood.

"That was quite an attack, Ash! But I'm still gonna win!"

Smiling, Ash yelled out his next attack "Leaf Blade!"

Barely getting her footing back, the Roserade narrowly dodges the first slice of Sceptile's sickle before dodging the next and finally jumping backwards to put some distance between them.

"Nice job, Roserade, Use vine whip!"

Extending two vines from her 'hands' the flower Pokemon whip's them toward Sceptile, gaining massive momentum as they closed the distance between them.

Extending an arm, Sceptile blocks the oncoming vines and feels them strike repeatedly against his hardened skin, being slowly pushed backwards as he does so.

"Sceptile, use Giga Impact!"

Grasping each vine, Sceptile yanks Roserade towards himself, pushing himself forward as he does so, gaining speed with every step he takes until finally making contact with Roserade's mid-section.

"Roseeeer!"

Flying backwards and into Dawns side of the arena Roserade struggled to get up, before falling unconscious, signalling the end of the first round.

Recalling her into its ball Dawn thanked her Pokemon, as did Ash.

"Not bad Ash, but I'll definitely win the next one!"

"You got it Dawn, Go Staraptor!"

Tossing the ball onto the field, the familiar flash appeared and a large bird formed, noticeably larger than the average Staraptor.

"Prepare to taste defeat, Ash – Go Mamoswine!"

"Mamo" With a crash, Mamoswine appeared on the battlefield, overshadowing the calm bird Pokémon.

"Do your best Mamoswine, hit 'em with an Ice Shard!"

Forming a glowing ball between its tusks, Mamoswine fires the now icy ball towards Staraptor.

"Take to the skies Staraptor!"

Easily dodging the ice shard, Staraptor hovers in the air for a second before circling around and flying toward Mamoswine.

"Use whirlwind!"

Expanding his wings and coming to a halt, Staraptor pulls back and with great force pushes forward and shoots a massive gust of wind towards Mamoswine.

With a smirk, Dawn thought to herself _"Like wind is going to affect a massive Pokemon like Mamoswine…"_

"Mamoooo!" With a resounding boom, the wind makes contact with Mamoswine and knocks it backwards.

"Nice try Ash, Mamoswine weighs almost 700 pounds, is that all you got!" Smiling Dawn looks Ash in the eye for any sign of worry about defeat.

Ash cracks a smile, prompting Dawn to look back at the on-going battle where Staraptor was nowhere to be seen.

"Try and find Staraptor, Mamosw-"

"Brave Bird!"

Looking around, Dawn couldn't see the black bird, consequently being unable to prepare for the attack.

"Mamoswine try and find it!"

Panicking, the behemoth searches frantically around the battle field, seeing nothing but empty space.

"_Where is it!" _Dawn inwardly thinks, before realising _"From above?"_

Looking up, Dawn spots a figure moving at high speeds downwards toward her Pokemon

"_What amazing speed…"_

"Mamoswine above you, use ancient power!"

Looking upwards as best as its large head allows, Mamoswine forms a ball of energy between its tusks; gaining size by the second, before firing it upwards on a collision course with the glowing bird.

"Double team!"

The bird, already starting to multiply, gains speed and grows in number before the space above the stadium is littered with glowing Staraptor's

Panicking, all Dawn can think of is how close Staraptor is to making contact.

40ft…

35ft…

"_He's really gaining speed…"_

25ft…

10ft…

CRASH

Shielding her eyes, all Dawn can see is a cloud of dust, rubble falling being the only audible sound in the area.

Out of the cloud, Staraptor flies back towards Ash side of the field shaking off the recoil damage and awaiting his master's next order.

As the cloud begins to disperse, Dawn can see Mamoswine in the middle of the field, though covered in injuries it's still standing. Shaking off the rubble and securing its foothold.

"Great job Mamoswine, now use ice beam!"

"Dodge it!"

Firing the ice beam, Mamoswine follows as Staraptor ducks and swerves in the air barely avoiding the powerful ice attack.

"Aerial ace!"

Swerving downward, Staraptor stays low on the field, closing the gap between the two Pokemon, gaining speed by the second.

"Mamoswine use ice beam when he gets as close as possible!"

"Staraptor do a barrel roll!"

(Heh, couldn't resist)

Stopping the attack, Staraptor barrels right past Mamoswine to avoid the attack, sharply pulling upwards to stop from leaving the field.

"Staraptor, one more aerial ace!"

Still flying upwards, the black bird spins and twists to face downward, losing no speed as he does so and generating a white aura as he travels toward his tusked opponent.

"Mamoswine, try and dodge!"

Even before finishing her sentence Staraptor had closed the distance and collided with her Mammoth Pokémon. Attacking and escaping to the skies in quick succession.

"Mamoswine, are you okay?" Dawn shouts

With a crash Mamoswine collapses to the ground, unconscious, prompting Dawn to pull out its Pokèball and return it.

"Great job Mamoswine. You tried your best."

"Staraptor great job, return"

With both trainers re attaching their Pokemon to their holders, a silence grips their field and Dawn only stares at her belt, refusing to meet Ash's gaze.

Slowly looking up from her waist, Dawn's eyes meet Ash's causing him to visibly flinch.

"_Is she mad at me? Why is she mad at me?"_

Lifting his hand and scratching his cheek, Ash smiles awkwardly, trying not to look directly into Dawn's eyes.

"That was a great match, Dawn… You've really improved since we last battled..!"

Almost immediately, Ash regretted saying that. Seeing Dawn clench her fists from hearing what he thought was a compliment.

Barely audible, Dawn utters the single word, "You…"

Gulping, Ash braces himself for what's to come.

"You say I've..."

Upon uttering those words, Dawn begins walking towards Ash, causing the teen more discomfort.

"Wait Dawn, calm do—"

But it was too late. Before Ash could even finish his sentence, Dawn had reached him and stopped directly in front of him, looking up at him straight in the eyes.

"You say I've improved? You were amazing! How have you gotten so strong? I haven't lost a battle in so long! Yet you just took me down no sweat!"

Ash was left speechless. Unable to process Dawn not being angry with him, all he could manage to sputter was a very confused "Huh?"

"Well I challenged you to a battle to see whether or not you were just trying to big yourself up about being such a great Pokémon trainer and as it turns out, you weren't lying."

"Why did you want to test me? You'd already seen how strong I was from what happened in the park."

Taking a step away from Ash and looking slightly to the side, Dawn tries to hide the red tinge appearing on her cheeks.

"Well when we travelled together, one of the things I admired about you was how adamant you were on being a Pokémon master. I thought you might've given up on that because of this element thing you're involved with."

Scratching the back of his head, Ash looks down to see Pikachu curled up on the ground, dozing quietly even with the sounds of battle going on all around him.

"Well Dawn, being a Pokemon master has been my dream since I was a kid. Nothing will stop me from reaching that goal. Have you given up on your dream to be a top coordinator? "

Upon hearing that, Dawn turns back to face Ash, the blush gone from her face.

"Well no, of course not! I've only taken a break for my modelling!"

Picking his little yellow partner up, Ash smiles and holds him in his arms close to his chest.

"Exactly and that's why we'll succeed Dawn, because we'll never give up on our dreams. It's our destiny."

Silence filled the air for a second; both trainers looking into each other's eyes and everything around them seemed to stop for the moment, until Dawn opened her mouth.

"That is SOOO cheesy. I cannot believe you said something like that."

Turning and walking away, Dawn laughs to herself, much to Ash's embarrassment.

"Sh- Shut up! That was something a hero would say!"

Following after his friend, Ash frowns as Dawn continues laughing at his expense.

**- (Scene Change) –**

"So do you wanna go and get something to eat? My treat!" Asks the blunette

Walking next to her, Ash opens his mouth to reply, but was beaten to it by the yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"Pika, pikaaa!" Squealed the electric rodent

"He speaks for me as well."

Smiling, Dawn continues to walk but raises her hand to point out a small outdoor cafe with a terrace, sporting a few empty tables.

Walking towards it and taking their seats, an orange haired waitress walks over to them holding a pad and a pencil.

"Can I get you anything?" Asks the waitress

"I'll have a black coffee, no sugar." Dawn replies

"I'll have two hamburgers and a glass of water please." Ash adds

"Okay, I'll be right back with your order!"

Walking through the café doors, the waitress shouts their order to the kitchen, leaving Ash and Dawn alone surrounded by empty tables.

"So Ash, now we have some time to talk how about you tell me some more about this element business?"

Fiddling with his fork, Ash cracks a smirk.

"You're annoyingly persistent aren't you?"

"You speak as if it's a bad thing." Retorted Dawn

Putting his fork flat on the table, Ash looks Dawn in the eyes, his smile gone.

"I can sense a big element in the city."

"Well that's a good thing isn't it? You can find them easily now, right?"

"It's not necessarily a good thing, Dawn. This is a huge power source. There are only a few reasons for a power this big. It cou-"

Noticing in the corner of his eye the Waitress coming back with a tray in hand, Ash goes silent. Smiling at the woman as she stops at their table.

Placing the tray down the waitress gives each their respective orders and tells the pair to enjoy their meal, before making her way back into the café.

As soon as the waitress was out of hearing range, Dawn spoke up. "Okay, now carry on"

Taking a drink of his water, Ash lets Pikachu jump off his shoulder and begin eating the burger his partner had ordered him.

"As I was saying, it can only be a few reasons. The best case scenario is that the source is just a very powerful element and it'll only be a matter of time before I find them."

"And the worst case scenario?"

Looking at her friend, Dawn can see that Ash is tense. She hadn't seen him like that in some time.

"They're gathering. Teaming up; which at this point in time isn't good."

"Well you said you have more than one element? Aren't you stronger than any other of the elements?"

"Just having them doesn't count for anything if I can't control them properly. And if I want any chance of beating whoever's giving off this power, then I'll need to learn, fast."

"Well, can I help?" Asks Dawn, wanting to help her friend.

"It's something that I just need to practice. I'll get the hang of it, I just need the time."

"Are you really that worried? I mean I saw how strong you were…"

Picking up his burger, Ash exhales.

"I need to be in control when using my powers against other elements. Something about them just triggers something inside of me."

"Inside of you? What d—"

"Look, Dawn I just wanna eat my burger; could we drop this conversation?"

Sighing, Dawn picks up her coffee and takes a sip, silently accepting Ash's request and allowing him to begin gorging himself much the same as when they travelled together; causing her to giggle and catch Ash's attention.

"It's amazing, Ash. You've changed so much in the past 10 years and yet you still have the same disgusting eating habits."

Pausing for a moment with a mouthful of food, Ash glares at Dawn before taking another huge bite out of his burger.

Smiling to herself, Dawn checks her watch.

"_Only 11:30? I woke up too early this morning. Come to think of it I went to bed late as well... Now that I've realised it I am so tired right now. Maybe I could just rest my eyes for a moment while we're having lunch…"_

Within seconds, Dawn had drifted to sleep, leaving Ash to finish his lunch with his little yellow companion.

**To be continued…**

If that ended badly then I'm sorry. I couldn't think of a way to end it and I just sort of stopped writing when it felt right. Which isn't really fair since I don't update often and I feel like I should give you perfection each time; which obviously isn't correct but I do my best.

Now since I have the world's longest breaks in between chapters I'll try and make the next one very action'y and awesome.

Also if it becomes reminiscent of an existing anime or any popular sci-fi film, then don't blame me- blame my terrible imagination.

Also I just realised something. Pikachu's name is based on the Japanese word for light, Pika. Thanks, One Piece!

Until next time!** (3 years)**


End file.
